Shampoo 12
by stephano05
Summary: Historia que da inicio luego de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane en el manga, las cosas no serán sencillas para Shampoo, pues bien este Fanfic va centrado en como ella tratará de todas las formas posibles ganarse el amor de su prometido. fanfic escrito por Stephano05.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA INICIAL:**

Saludos lectores, he aquí que les presento mi nuevo Fanfic de la pareja Ranma y Shampoo. El actual fanfic "Shampoo ½" no tiene relación alguna con el primero "El amor de Ranma y Shampoo" con la obvia excepción de compartir el mismo objetivo y el autor de las mismas. Para mayor información sobre mi primer fanfic por favor dirigirse a la última nota del capítulo, escrita al final.

 **NOTA DEL CAPITULO:**

Tome en cuenta lo siguiente lector:

Cuando el texto se encuentre entre guiones (-) Los personajes, obviamente, hacen uso de su capacidad de hablar

Cuando el texto se encuentre entre comillas (") Los personajes hablan en su mente, o mejor dicho, el texto en comillas son sus pensamientos

Cuando el texto se encuentre entre corchetes ([ ]) Este texto se encuentra en un escrito, bien para mostrar, por ejemplo, el texto que leen los personajes en un libro, o bien lo que dicen los letreros de Genma en su forma de panda.

Cuando el texto esté en mayúsculas, los personajes elevan su tono de voz.

Ahora bien, tómese en cuenta que este nuevo fanfic tiene como origen la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane publicada en manga, es decir, que este fanfic está basado en el manga de la serie y va a tomar referencias del mismo señalando el capítulo del que se habla entre paréntesis (). Por lo que se recomienda leer el manga.

Ahora también, he de señalar que se tomará en cuenta la serie de su principio a fin, y que solo desde el capítulo final de la serie empezaré a tomar en cuenta los capítulos del manga. Ya que hay ciertas diferencias y cambios en cuanto a la serie y el manga referentes a Shampoo que prefiero de la serie.

Por ultimo solo he de resaltar que en este fanfic Shampoo no habla fluido japonés, pues esto es así de acuerdo al manga y la serie en su audio original, y aunque esto puede ser algo incómodo para quienes estábamos acostumbrados a una Shampoo que hablaba de lo más fluido en el doblaje latino (Pues desconozco que sea igual en el doblaje en castellano), les aseguro que el pobre habla de la amazona cambiará a uno fluido en capítulos más adelante, supongo que podrán inferir cómo al final del capítulo.

 **Capítulo 1: Cambio de estrategia, el libro de Shampoo**

Una vez la boda de Akane y Ranma fue cancelada y la noche caía sobre Nerima, Shampoo y Cologne volvían a su hogar con un cierto alivio en el pecho

-Bueno.. lo peor ya pasó Shampoo, tu oportunidad de casarte con Ranma no se ha esfumado del todo

-Así ser bisabuela.. Shampoo poner más empeño en Ranma desde ahora-

-Que bueno Shampoo.. ahora vamos a darnos un baño y luego a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer en nuestro local-

Dicho esto último por la mayor de las amazonas Shampoo se dirigió al baño cumpliendo con lo ordenado por su bisabuela y estando ya en la ducha, dejando que el agua recorriese y mojase su piel y cabello, esta se dejaba guiar por profundos pensamientos

-¿Shampoo aun tener oportunidad de casarse con Ranma…?-

Fue el tema principal de aquellos profundos pensamientos que la amazona se planteaba en la ducha, pues la boda de su prometido con Akane llamaba a la duda sobre su situación actual con él, y aquella meditación aun le acosaba incluso después del baño, llevándola consigo a la cama donde compartían la habitación las amazonas, lo cual provocaba que la mayor se diese cuenta de que algo intranquilizaba a la menor.

-¿Qué tanto piensas niña que no te deja dormir?-

-¿Shampoo realmente aun tener oportunidad con Ranma bisabuela?-

Dijo Shampoo con la mirada al techo con cierta preocupación en su voz y ojos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Es que ya no tienes interés en casarte con él?

Ante la pregunta de la mayor, la menor dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-No ser eso, Shampoo de verdad querer casarse con Ranma, pero Ranma siempre preferir a Akane. Como aquella vez que Shampoo ayudar a Ranma a volverse gato para vencer a bisabuela, nunca Ranma agradecérselo ¡solo irse a las piernas de Akane! Solo me usó…..- (escena del capítulo #27 de la serie original "la bola fénix")

-Ahora entiendo.. cálmate niña, ambas sabíamos que tu regreso a Japón para casarte con el yerno no sería una tarea fácil de lograr dados los obstáculos que presenta Ranma como la familia Tendo y el compromiso con Akane-

-Lo sé.. Shampoo solo querer entender porque Akane y no Shampoo-

-Calma.. calma.. seguro la boda te frustró mucho, pero no debes perder la esperanza aun, recuerda quienes somos… Somos guerreras de la aldea Joketsu, nosotras no sabemos lo que es rendirse jaja-

Dijo con orgullo y con mucho ánimo, siendo entusiasta y risueña con sus palabras, más que nada para levantarle el ánimo a su bisnieta.

-Bisabuela tener razón… Shampoo solo tener un mal momento-

Dijo ya la bella amazona, respirando hondo para no dejarse ahogar por aquella nostalgia creciente, ella tampoco era la clase de persona que gustaba victimizarse, al menos no sin algún interés.

-Así está mucho mejor, es más, mañana te daré el día libre para que puedas despejar tu mente de toda angustia y estés más fresca para que podamos pensar en una nueva estrategia para asegurar tu boda con mi futuro yerno-

-¡¿De verdad Bisabuela hacer eso por Shampoo?!-

Aquello ultimo sí que le devolvió el ánimo, pues más que nada era el gesto de buena voluntad de su bisabuela y las ganas de volver a intentar el atrapar el amor de su amado prometido, lo que le devolvían las fuerzas, que el descanso de un día solo para ella.

-JAJAJA claro que si niña, puedes tomarte el día para descansar y hacer lo que quieras, el holgazán de Mousse y yo nos haremos cargo del Nekohanten-

-¡Muchas gracias Bisabuelita!-

Dijo con un abrazo a su bisabuela la entusiasmada amazona, a lo que la mayor solo correspondía con unas palmadas en la espalda y una algo soñolienta sonrisa. Aquello último fue todo lo que necesitó la amazona para conseguir el sueño, después de todo Shampoo no era una mujer que se deprime fácilmente ante una mala situación, ella es más bien fuerte y persistente para obtener lo que desea, y lo que deseaba era a Ranma, para bien o mal ella lo quería mucho a su manera.

Una vez concluida la noche, las amazonas empiezan el día de acuerdo a lo planeado en la noche, la mayor despertaba a Mouse con algo de mal humor para que le ayudase con el local, mientras la más joven se preparaba de muy buen humor para lo que sería un día de descanso.

-Segura que bisabuela estar bien sin la ayuda de Shampoo?-

Dijo la menor ya lista para empezar su día vistiendo una cómoda ropa china de pantalón, blusa y zapatos rojos con un bolso que hacia juego con los mismos

-Si si si todo en orden.. ten aquí tienes algo de dinero extra-

-Pero Shampoo ya tener suficiente con su paga-

-No lo pienses tanto y tómalo antes de que me retracte-

Shampoo solo pudo aceptar el dinero con una agradable sonrisa, su bisabuela siempre mostraba su apoyo cada vez que podía, y aunque no era de una forma muy afectiva, ella sabía que su intención era la mejor, y eso significaba mucho para ella

-Ahora vete ya.. tengo mucho que hacer-

Dijo la mayor retirándose a saltos con su bastón

-Bisabuela..-

Interrumpió la menor antes de que la mayor se alejase de ella

-¿umm..?-

-Gracias… por todo-

La mayor solo sonrió levemente mirándola de lado, y solo eso bastó para que ambas se retiraran con un cálido sentir en el pecho, sensación como la de una madre y una hija que se tienen gran aprecio.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, Ranma y Akane estaban de camino al colegio ambos también con un sentir cálido en el pecho, pues pese a no haberse concluido la boda ellos ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro y preferían tomarse las cosas con más calma.

Al llegar al aula de clases todos sus compañeros los asediaron y llenaron de preguntas curiosas y otras un tanto inapropiadas

-¿Por qué no concluyeron la boda?-

-Sí, acaso descubrieron que no son el uno para el otro?-

-¿Uno le fue infiel al otro o ambos mantenían un romance a ocultas con otras personas?-

Fueron unas de las tantas preguntas que la gente lanzaba hacia la joven pareja

-¡No fue nada de eso! No entiendo cómo pueden llegar a pensar tantas estupideces-

Dijo una Akane un tanto molesta por el tipo de preguntas lanzadas por sus compañeros de clases

-Tatewaki Kuno divulgó por todo Furinkan que un gran escándalo impidió la boda entre ustedes-

-Sí, es cierto.. la noticia llegó a todos-

Explicaron sus compañeros

-Debimos imaginarlo…. Escuchen Akane y yo simplemente decidimos tomarnos las cosas con más calma, eso es todo… Si nos hemos de casar será por decisión nuestra, no por un tonto acuerdo entre nuestros padres-

Dio como respuesta Ranma a las dudas de todos sus compañeros

-¿Entonces ya no está comprometidos..?-

-¿Oficialmente ya son novios?-

Aquella última pregunta hizo que ambos se sonrojasen y se mirasen a los ojos de lado por un leve instante, a lo que Ranma respondió

-Bueno….-

Akane rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el sonrojada, mirándolo con cierto brillo y duda en los ojos, era muy probable que este lo negase, ella era muy consciente de eso, pero.. tal vez, tan solo tal vez él tendría el valor de decir sí.. Y ello la haría muy feliz, sinceramente no le iba a importar si no se lo había pedido formalmente, una parte de ella de verdad deseaba serlo luego de todo lo que han vivido hasta entonces. Aquella mirada de la menor de las Tendo lo reflejaba claramente, lo que sentía y deseaba… lo cual ejerció cierta presión en Ranma demorando su respuesta

-¿Y bien?-

Preguntó impaciente una de sus compañeras

-Si… supongo que sí lo somos..-

Dijo Ranma poniéndose cada vez más rojo colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca mirando hacia un lado contrario a donde estaba Akane por la pena, respuesta que para ella significó mucho, dejándola atónita por unos leves segundos y luego le robó una sonrisa.. una cálida y alegre sonrisa llenándola de rubor en sus mejillas. Al principio ella no pensaba reflejar felicidad y luego reclamarle el por qué decía esas cosas sin haberle consultado, pero ciertamente no le importaba, de verdad era muy agradable para ella lo dicho por su ahora novio que la felicidad le pudo más que el orgullo y esa regañona forma de ser de ella.

Aquella respuesta había encantado a todos y más que nadie a Akane como ya expliqué, pero para una sola persona fue como un fuerte hincar en el pecho. Ukyo si levantó con fuerza de la silla del pupitre y se retiró rápido y cabizbaja del aula de clases, lo cual notó Ranma mientras todos se regocijaban.

-Ukyo..-

Quiso evitar su marcha pero ella no se detuvo, y justo cuando este le iba a seguir la maestra Hinako Ninomiya había llegado y todos corrieron a sentarse a sus puestos con excepción de Ranma quien aún se cuestionaba el ir a sentarse o salir a buscar a su amiga de la infancia, pero ello significaba enfrentar a aquella poderosa profesora que con solo una moneda podía derrotarlo

-¿No piensa sentarse señor Saotome?-

Dijo la maestra muy seria aunque en su forma de infante.

-Si… si disculpe-

Al final no tuvo el coraje de ir tras ella, después de todo que podía decirle ¿Qué calmase su sentir?

Volviendo con Shampoo, la amazona se encontraba en un centro comercial, disfrutando de un helado en el patio de comidas, pensando en que más hacer luego de ese helado, pero más que nada ello era una idea secundaria, ya que simplemente se la estaba pasando bien disfrutando de su helado.

Shampoo realmente la estaba pasando bien en su día libre, aquel helado provocaba una sensación agradable al consumirlo, como quien pasa un buen momento luego de una larga jornada.

-Disculpe señorita… aquí tiene, espero nos pueda visitar. Hoy inauguramos y tenemos muchos servicios en descuento, disfrute de su helado-

Dijo una joven promotora que pasaba por el patio de comida repartiendo volantes sobre un spa especializado en el cuidado femenino.

-Gracias-

Dijo simplemente la amazona tomando el volante, leyéndolo con algo de dificultad puesto que aún no dominaba por completo el idioma Japonés, más al comprender el texto, la incógnita de que haría luego de consumir aquel helado era resuelta. El spa le vendría de maravilla, y mejor aun cuando sus precios estaban en oferta, sin duda el destino estaba de acuerdo con su bisabuela en que merecía un descanso.

Una vez consumido el helado la joven de China buscó el spa sin mucha prisa divagando en sus pensamientos sobre lo bien que le haría aquel spa, y para su fortuna quedaba en el mismo centro comercial a solo unos pisos más abajo de donde se encontraba.

-Quizás Shampoo no le ha dado el cuidado suficiente a imagen física en estos dos años… cuando Ranma vea a Shampoo le gustará mucho-

Dijo soltando una que otra risilla alegre pensando en la cara que pondría su amado de cabello trenzado al verla.

Al llegar Shampoo pidió tantos servicios como podía costear sin la necesidad de excederse pues casi todo andaba en descuento. Seguro Ranma notará ahora lo bella que es Shampoo al verla tan bien arreglada, o al menos eso anhelaba la joven amazona.

Pasadas las horas en el colegio Furinkan, en la hora del almuerzo, Ranma miraba al vacío aun sentado en su pupitre sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Que tanto piensas..? Haz estado así desde que iniciaron las clases-

Preguntó Akane acercándose a él con cierta preocupación-

-Es Ukyo.. cuando dije que éramos… bueno ya sabes.. ella salió del aula sin más-

-Ya entiendo, bueno.. quizás deberías buscarla y hablar con ella, después de todo ella es tu mejor amiga ¿no? Es mejor arreglar las cosas pronto que dejarlo para después dada la importancia de su amistad-

Aquellas palabras hicieron feliz al joven pues vio que ella no tomaba a mal la acción de Ukyo y, más bien, era comprensiva

-¿De verdad? ¿No te molestaría entonces si la busco ahora y te dejo sola?-

-Claro que no tonto, además Ukyo también es amiga mía y tampoco me agrada la idea de que ella tome a mal nuestra… bueno.. relación..-

Dijo la menor de las Tendo algo apenada con cierta curvatura en la comisura de sus labios. A lo que Ranma sonrió y asentó la cabeza levantándose de su pupitre.

-Gracias por entender Akane-

-No des las gracias, además… u.u..una novia… debe apoyar a su ¿no?-

Ambos se sonrojaron mucho por lo último dicho, pero la menor de las Tendo reflejaba ser más entusiasta con lo dicho, jugueteando con sus dedos mirando con pena a otro lado.

-S..si.. es verdad… y yo.. intentaré compensártelo..-

No sabia si despedirse con un beso en su frente, aunque eso sería mucho para él en esos momentos ya que todo había ocurrido tan rápido, y un apretón de manos sería algo más bien de amigos, por lo que simplemente dijo retirándose lentamente.

-Bueno.. te veo luego..-

-Si-

Dijeron ambos por ultimo con una sonrisa penosa.

Luego de aquella escena Ranma corría de aquí a allá en busca de Ukyo aunque algo distraído al tener mucho en mente por lo sucedido.

"Quizás… fue muy pronto como para hacer de esto algo formal.. Dijimos que nos tomaríamos las cosas con más calma luego de lo de la boda, aunque… ciertamente me agrada mucho esta Akane más comprensiva y amable"

Pensó expresando una cierta sonrisa cálida en su rostro, ahora era claro que él la quería y que le gustaba Akane, pero Ranma era alguien muy lento para sentar cabeza y mucho más para comprender una relación sentimental, quizás ello le dificultaba el asumir esta nueva relación con Akane, pero ciertamente de alguna manera él lo empezaba a disfrutar.

Poco tiempo después, Ranma dio con Ukyo en la terraza del colegio, acercándose poco a poco hacia donde estaba ella hasta quedar a su lado, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca mirándola de lado con cierta curiosidad por cómo reaccionaría. Ella parecía nostálgica aunque por el momento ni una lágrima recorría su mejilla, si es que ya antes de que él llegara no lo había hecho.

-Estas… bi-

-Lo estaré… descuida.. Gracias por venir pero no era necesario-

Ukyo nunca giró a verlo.. Solo miraba al patio del colegio desde lo alto de la terraza sin ningún propósito

-Ukyo… de verdad quisiera decir algo que te haga sentir mejor-

-Descuida.. ya te lo dije estaré bien, no pienso rendirme esto solo hace que sea más desafiante el poder estar contigo-

Dijo esto último Ukyo respirando hondo para luego sonreír aparentando estar mejor

-Ya me siento mejor ahora que te lo dije-

-Ukyo yo no creo que..-

-No pienso rendirme Ranma…-

Dijo Ukyo con algo de esperanza y seriedad en su tono de voz, en que el un día la ame como ella a él, a lo que Ranma simplemente calló mirando a su amiga en silencio sorprendido por lo entusiasta que era pese a la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Iré a casa por hoy y me tomaré el día libre, creo que me hace falta un poco de descanso, tu.. Deberías volver con Akane.. Seguro te está esperando, hasta pronto Ranma, te veré luego-

Aun sin saber que hacer o por lo menos decir, dejó que su amiga se marchara dejándole un nudo en su garganta.

Volviendo con Shampoo, todo era distinto a la situación de Ranma, nunca antes Shampoo se sintió tan relajada y atendida, poco a poco, minuto tras minuto y hora sobre hora, Shampoo disfrutó desde masajes, baño en lodo y aguas calientes, tratamiento de cabello y de cara, hasta culminar con un cuidado y servicio en las uñas de los pies y manos, empezando por los pies mientras le ofrecían una revista que leer mientras se ocupaban de sus pies, y entre ellas una llamó su atención, o más bien un pequeño enunciado en la portada de una de las revistas.

[¿Urgencia amorosa? El hombre de tus sueños se escapa de tus manos. Aprende como ponerlo a tus pies. Pag. 63]

Tardó poco tiempo para que Shampoo interpretara bien lo que decía el enunciado a la perfección pero ya desde un inicio la pequeña imagen del mismo, le daba una idea de que iba el tema, se trataba de un hombre a los pies de una mujer, por lo que sin demora se dispuso a leer el artículo de la página 63.

["Revista Lo Mejor para TI" te recomienda leer el maravilloso libro de la fabulosa actriz, idol y psicóloga Aiko Akahoshi "El manual del amor"

Si quieres Conquistar o Enamorar a un hombre que definitivamente te atrae, pero que no muestra el más mínimo interés en ti, entonces te recomendamos que leas con mucha atención este exitoso libro que cambiará tu vida como nunca lo esperaste.

¡En segundos descubrirás varios métodos infalibles para Enamorar Salvajemente a cualquier Hombre!

Y no te hablamos de cuentos raros, de magia negra, Vudú o algo similar. No se trata de eso… Te estamos hablando de un sistema REAL que…  
TE LLEVARÁ DE SER UNA MUJER PRÁCTICAMENTE INVISIBLE, A SER LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE EL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA SE LEVANTE CADA MAÑANA.]

Pasó muy poco tiempo para que la amazona se dejase atrapar por aquellas palabras escritas en el artículo, y poco más de una hora para que el tratamiento en las uñas de la misma terminara y emprendiera la búsqueda de aquel libro mencionado en el artículo de la revista, llevándola al puesto de libros más cercano que encontrase. De verdad el texto la había atrapado sin más ¿Acaso tan crédula era? No, no lo era, no cuando no se trata de Ranma al menos, por él es seguro que lo intentaría todo.

Una vez comprado el libro ella no pudo salir con más que una sonrisa amplia abrazando aquel libro que veía como la solución a sus problemas o al menos como una gran oportunidad. Para ser un libro de esa categoría, por lo general con fines meramente comerciales, era un libro muy numeroso en páginas.

-Que felicidad.. al fin cosas salir a favor de Shampoo, ahora Shampoo debe buscar lugar tranquilo donde leer-

Y fue así como la amazona tuvo la idea de ir al parque donde sentía que podía leer con total tranquilidad su nuevo libro, teniendo a favor la luz del sol y aire fresco.

Usando su bicicleta Shampoo dio inicio a su recorrido rumbo al parque más cercano, llegando en un poco más de 20 minutos. El parque parecía estar algo desocupado por lo cual para la amazona era algo muy positivo. Estacionó y aseguró su bici en el parqueadero y continúo su camino por el parque hacia la banca más cercana.

-In… introduc..ción..

[introducción

El presente texto más que ser una obra literaria se presenta como un manual o guía a la conquista del hombre que más gustes…..]

Shampoo pasó unas cuantas horas leyendo aquel libro con cierta dificultad, pero lo arduo de leer una lengua ajena a la suya no sería obstáculo para ella, era alguien muy obstinada y estaba decidida a leerlo y comprenderlo, todo sea por el amor de Ranma.

Volviendo con el dichoso Ranma, este ya se encontraba con Akane de camino a casa, aun con el conflicto de su amiga en su mente colocando sus manos por detrás de su nuca

-aun piensas en Ukyo ¿verdad?-

-¿Y como no hacerlo después de haberla visto reaccionar así?-

-Bueno.. quizás lo de formalizar nuestra relación… fue un paso muy grande, yo entendería si tu…. Bueno… si quieres que digamos que fue un malentendido a los demás.. así Ukyo no estaría triste-

Aquella respuesta había sorprendido al joven Saotome, nuevamente tanta amabilidad de parte de Akane… él sabía que a ella le había dado gusto el formalizar su relación con un noviazgo, se notaba en el rostro de Tendo, ni alguien tan tonto y lento en el amor como Saotome podría ignorarlo. Otra cosa notoria era que pese a las palabras de ella, su voz parecía esconder una silenciosa melancolía. Entonces, a su vez, Ranma recordó.

"-Gracias por entender Akane-

-No des las gracias, además… u.u..una novia… debe apoyar a su ¿no?-"

Aquel ultimo recuerdo de lo dicho en clases hizo notar a Ranma que ella de verdad se estaba esmerando por ser amable y comprensiva con él ¿De verdad tanto era el gusto de ella por aquel repentino noviazgo afirmado por él a la ligera? Bueno, él tampoco negaría que aquella situación y nuevo comportamiento de su, ahora, primera novia era agradable, lo que le llevó a responder

-No…-

Solo esa pequeña afirmación provocó un fuerte sonrojo y calidez en el pecho de la joven Tendo, provocando que esta voltease a verlo a los ojos con pena y cierta ilusión notoria en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Ranma..-

-Ukyo.. entenderá-

Tomo todo aquel escaso valor, para este tipo de situaciones, que tenía para decir lo dicho, y con pena corresponder su mirada algo sonrojado con las manos en su nuca

tarde para el almuerzo.. démonos prisa-

De inmediato este empezó a correr esperando a que ella lo siguiese, pues hablar del tema y mucho más mirarla a la cara a la vez, era algo muy complicado para el joven Saotome, a lo que ella simplemente, muy contenta y con el pecho lleno de aquel agradable hormigueo, asintió con la cabeza y le siguió el paso, rumbo a la casa/dojo Tendo

El resto de la tarde no escatimó en situaciones similares pues al llegar, de una forma u otra Nabiki se les adelantó informando a todos en casa de las nuevas, ya que la noticia había llegado a ella de una forma u otra, provocando que recibieran a la joven pareja con felicitaciones, agobiándolos con lágrimas y más y más celebración durante todo el día. Por supuesto ellos reflejaban incomodidad y molestia, pues era algo que ellos esperaban informar, más en su interior, mucha era su dicha.

Volviendo con Shampoo, ella se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo aquel libro con tanto interés y emoción, robándole una que otra sonrisa y sonrojo, y no fue sino hasta que los últimos rayos del sol le avisaron la venida de la noche, que la amazona se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Shampoo ser muy distraída-

Dijo levantándose con prisa tomando su libro con mucho apego corriendo a buscar su bicicleta y así poderse ir a casa, realmente sentía que esta vez conseguiría el amor de su prometido, pobrecilla.. Ignoraba lo crítica que era su situación con el mismo al no saber que ahora Ranma y Akane eran formalmente novios, amarga situación que no por mucho desconocería.

Muchos fueron los pensamientos y fantasías de Shampoo estrechamente relacionadas con las técnicas del libro, con la temática de Ranma rendido a sus pies declarando amor eterno, con todas sus otras prometidas de fondo llorando al ver como este las rechazaba al querer estar con ella y solo con ella, lo cual provocó una que otra risilla y sonrojo en la amazona; y mientras más pedaleaba y pedaleaba, sus fantasías iban evolucionando, pues bien ahora Ranma le proponía matrimonio, imaginando mil y un maneras románticas en las que se lo podía proponer. Imaginó primero la petición de matrimonio en el Nekohanten frente a todos los conocidos por ambos; otra en una cena romántica con el anillo escondido en su copa de vino; otra incluso en el que en una realidad alterna el joven de cabello trenzado era multimillonario y el anillo de compromiso era tan grande que resaltaba a simple vista.

-No no no eso ya ser mucho-

Dijo sonrojada la amazona por como esta se dejaba a si misma crear castillos en el aire. Y entre fantasías, la joven china llegaba a casa, estacionando su bici dentro del Nekohanten, dándose el lujo de una última fantasía.

En la última fantasía, Shampoo estaba en su habitación haciendo sus maletas para volver a China con un sentimiento melancólico en su rostro, pero esto de inmediato fue interrumpido por una entrada brusca de Ranma vistiendo un smoking.

"-SHAAAMPOO!-

-Ra..Ranma… ¿pero que hacer aquí? Tu boda con Akane ser en un par de horas… y no ser bueno que estar aquí-

Dijo la amazona dándole la espalda juntando sus brazos dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

-No es a Akane a quien quiero en el altar Shampoo… te quiero a ti…-

Dijo Ranma colocándose detrás de ella colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella provocando un rubor en la amazona.

-P..para… esto no poder ser…-

-No puedo detenerme Shampoo quiero que estés a mi lado siempre.. te amo tanto.. te necesito tanto…. Te deseo con desesperación…-

Dijo este bajando los tirantes de su vestido desnudándola de a poco."

Volviendo a la realidad nos encontramos con una Shampoo completamente roja con sus manos en su cara sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-MMMMMMMMMMHHHHH NONONONONO RANMAAAA DEBES ESPERAR A QUE NOS CASEMOS-

-¡SHAMPOO! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!-

De inmediato la última fantasía de Shampoo es bruscamente hecha añicos por su bisabuela en pijamas quien la esperaba en una de las mesas del Nekohanten, y producto de elevar su mente a las nubes Shampoo no pudo notar su presencia.

-¡NOOO NADA NADA ajajajajaja pero que torpe ser Shampoo, no notar que bisabuelita estar aquí!-

-¡SHAMPOO MI AMOR QUE TE ESTA HACIENDO ESE DESGENERADO!-

Dijo Mousse bajando las escaleras a todo motor al escuchar los gritos de su amada amazona, uniéndose a la escena bochornosa.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿DÓNDE SE ESCONDIO?! ¡¿ACASO SE PROPASO CONTIGO SHAMPOO?!-

Dijo entre lágrimas el chino abrazando una lámpara pensando que esta era su amada al no cargar sus lentes

-¡CALLATE!-

Regañó la joven amazona muerta de pena mojando a su amigo con una cubeta de agua helada que sacó da la nada, convirtiendo al mismo en un pato.

-Ahhhhh… a veces no te entiendo Shampoo.. En fin ¿qué tal estuvo tu día? Por lo visto el novio hizo acto de presencia-

Dijo la anciana recargada en su bastón, curiosa por lo que había dicho su bisnieta pensando que a lo mejor esta tuvo suerte con Ranma.

-No no Shampoo estuvo completamente sola-

Dijo muy apenada negando con sus manos y cabeza.

-Shampoo pasó muy bien hoy, gracias bisabuela-

-ummm bueno, ajaj no es nada.. ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Un libro?-

Preguntó la amazona al ver un libro en el suelo, pues este fue arrojado por Shampoo al ser asustada por su bisabuela.

-Oh si… Shampoo comprarlo esta tarde, ser la solución a problemas de Shampoo-

-¿En serio? Debe ser un libro muy raro y antiguo-

Afirmó Cologne al entender a que se refería su bisnieta con "sus problemas"

-¡Mousse! Mas te vale secar esto antes de irte a dormir!-

-CUAAAAAAK-

Se quejaba el pato al no ser él el que había mojado el suelo con la cubeta de agua.

-No tratarse de viejo libro bisabuela, Shampoo te explicará en la habitación-

Dijo Shampoo con una risilla sujetando el libro entre sus brazos con mucha felicidad subiendo a la habitación con mucho entusiasmo, y que mejor manera de dejar a un lado aquella bochornosa situación.

Cologne no dudo en seguir a su bisnieta y dejar al pato con la limpieza, y una vez estas estaban en la cama sentadas, Shampoo prosiguió a contarle todo sobre su nuevo libro a lo que Cologne se colocaba una mano en la cara con pesadez, pues por prejuicio ya tachaba al libro como una estafa.

-¿Gastaste dinero en un libro para adolescentes frustradas?-

-¡No! No tratarse de eso.. Aiko tener buenos consejos en su libro-

Respondió aun optimista la amazona por su libro

-Ahhhh… bien bien… ¿y que propone tu libro que hagas?-

-Bueno, Aiko mostrar muchas cosas a Shampoo sobre el tipo de hombre que ser Ranma, y cuales ser las ventajas de Akane-

Cologne ya parecía un poco más interesada al oír lo dicho, pues ciertamente aquella apertura dada por su bisnieta llamaba a la intriga.

-Continua-

-Bueno, Akane estar en notoria ventaja porque pasar más tiempo con airen, Ranma vivir con ella, entrenar con ella, comer con ella, estudiar con ella, Akane convivir con esposo de Shampoo.. y hacer que Ranma sentirse más cómodo con ella de alguna forma por resultarle familiar ¿entender?-

-Sí, bueno tienes razón, supongo que la solución es volverte más cercana a él.. ¿Pero cómo pretendes hacer eso?-

-Bueno, Aiko decir que el instituto ser buena etapa para abrirse a una relación, Shampoo solo debe entrar al instituto Furinkan y dar exámenes para ser asignada al mismo curso que Ranma-

-Vaya Shampoo se ve que lo has pensado jaja.. supongo que ese libro no es tan inútil después de todo.. Pero hay un pequeño problema con tu plan, para dar esos exámenes debes dedicarte a estudiar materias que por lo general recibes por años después de una formación escolar.. ¿Entiendes? Deberás estudiar intensivamente lo cual te restará mucho tiempo para pasar con el futuro yerno hasta alcanzar su nivel académico-

-¿Y dónde Shampoo conseguir alguien que esté en el mismo nivel académico de airen que pueda enseñar a Shampoo?-

Preguntó irónicamente la amazona levantando una ceja y curvando un poco sus labios a un lado.

-jeje me sorprendes mi niña… veo que te has vuelto muy astuta…-

-Gracias bisabuela.. pero aun haber un inconveniente, algo que aún Shampoo no sabe cómo resolver.. Y es como hará para que Ranma acceda a ser su profesor-

-Tú no te preocupes por eso… aquella astucia la has heredado de mi sin duda jajajajajaaja tu solo déjaselo a tu abuela-

-¡Ohh bisabuela gracias!-

Shampoo no dudaba en que su abuela hallaría la forma de extorsionar a su prometido, por lo que sin más, Shampoo continuó con su lectura y Cologne se puso a idear el factor que ayudaría a Shampoo a volver a Ranma su maestro de nivelación.

Y así es como culmina nuestro primer capítulo de una muy larga historia, veamos como el plan de las amazonas nos traen mil y un aventuras, conflictos, un par de risas y sobre todo esperanza.

 **NOTA FINAL:**

Saludos lectores, seguro para muchos o quizás nadie, este nuevo fanfic era inesperado puesto que nunca concluí el primero. Sé que muchos esperaban su continuación pero he de mencionar que no pienso seguir con aquel fanfic, pero permítanme explicarme, les diré lo mismo que le dije a un querido amigo.

"Siendo sincero terminé por dar a mi fic por perdido.. No siento que sea la gran historia que todos dicen que es, y no lo digo desde una perspectiva emocional depresiva jaja, lo digo, o más bien lo escribo, de la manera más objetiva posible."

He crecido como lector y noto con mucha vergüenza lo vaga y fantasiosa que era mi forma de escribir "la trama". Yo entiendo que ha muchos gustó mi fic, y les estaré eternamente agradecidos por su apoyo, pero no puedo seguir escribiendo algo que no soporto… Y en mi opinión los últimos capítulos no están mal.. de hecho son aceptables.. pero venga.. los primeros son un horror.. y simplifico o bien facilito demasiado las cosas para la pareja.. Y cito de nuevo lo que le dije a mi amigo.

"Pero no todo son malas noticias, ya que llevo escribiendo un nuevo fanfic desde hace una semana, es una idea que me ha estado dando tantas vueltas en la cabeza, ya que siempre me quede con el sabor amargo en la boca al recordar que nunca le pude dar a mi historia el SENTIDO necesario, al menos desde mi perspectiva, de cómo **REALMENTE PODRÍAN ENAMORARSE RANMA Y SHAMPOO BASÁNDOME EN SUS PERSONALIDADES ORIGINALES** , dejando de un lado el típico "falto solo un capitulo para que él se diera cuenta de que Shampoo es el amor de su vida", y ya sé que hay muchas historias o fanfics que tratan de la vida de la serie luego de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane, pero de verdad quiero intentarlo... quiero tratar de enfocar todo lo que he aprendido del anime y el manga, en este fic para darle una unión aceptable a la pareja."

Es por eso que les quiero entregar este nuevo fanfic, que de verdad espero que apoyen y disfruten, pues el objetivo al fin y al cabo es ese.. que disfruten de lo que escribo. No quiero darles más una historia de segunda.. Ustedes me han brindado de tanto apoyo que no podía dejar por muerto ello.. es por eso que les entrego este nuevo fanfic.

Y cito nuevamente lo dicho a mi amigo.

"En lo personal, y creo que tú en algún punto también lo notaste, se puede notar en el manga como en el anime claramente como hay esos momentos de química entre los personajes, y que sería perfectamente posible que Ranma y Shampoo se enamoren de no estar el PROTAGONISMO de Akane de por medio, y no digo solo Akane.. Sino hago énfasis en el protagonismo de la misma, porque eso es lo que lleva a Akane a aparecer en todos los capítulos y tener más oportunidades de estar con Ranma y llegar a ser alguien más cercana a él.

Quiero que este nuevo fic mío tenga mucho de la esencia original del anime.. Pero obviamente, también algo de mi marca en cuanto el drama y el desenlace."

Espero comprendan mi sentir.

Los saluda, Stephano05.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: LA PROPUESTA DE LAS AMAZONAS ¿ACEPTAS RANMA?

Empezaba un nuevo día para la amazona, una nueva oportunidad estaba lista por ser aprovechada, Shampoo se había levantado de muy buen humor dispuesta a poner en marcha su buen plan con la ayuda de su bisabuela, pero no sin antes darse un baño y ayudar luego a abrir el local familiar, y así hizo de la mejor manera.

-¿Bisabuela ya haber pensado en algo?-

No era por presionar, pero mientras acomodaba los manteles de las mesas del Nekohanten no pudo evitar el preguntar por ello, ella deseaba tanto poner en marcha su plan, deseaba tanto obtener el amor de quien amaba.

-Eso creo, aunque necesitaré de un poco más de tu paciencia, aún estoy pensando en algunos detalles-

-Shampoo entender, avisar cuando idea estar lista bisabuela-

Sin más la amazona volvió a sus tareas mientras Cologne por otra parte preparaba la cocina y a su vez debatía aquella incógnita planteada por su nieta en la noche, aquella excusa que haría que Ranma se volviese el docente de Shampoo para nivelarse académicamente.

"Seguro el yerno no podrá negarse a Shampoo si le doy lo que planeo… aun así hay un pequeño obstáculo en nuestro plan… Akane Tendo… seguramente ella será capaz de percatarse de nuestras verdaderas intenciones"

Si alguien podría frustrar la oportunidad de las amazonas, esa persona seria Akane Tendo, pues ya antes ella las había frustrado, sin duda era una amenaza en el plan que la anciana debía saber evitar.

Más tarde en el dojo Tendo Ranma y Akane estaban de camino al instituto charlando sobre lo molestas que eran sus familias, con la obvia excepción de Kasumi y Nodoka.

-Pero que se le va a hacer, esa es la familia con la que nos tocó vivir..-

Terminó por aceptar Akane

-Aun así no veo normal el hacer una fiesta tan bulliciosa hasta esas horas de la noche en celebración a un simple noviazgo-

-Ahhhh ¿entonces te parece algo simple nuestro noviazgo?-

Aquellas palabras sí que llegaron a molestar a Akane desprendiendo de la misma una pesada aura de energía.

-No no no no quise decir eso-

Intentaba explicar Ranma a su novia temiendo que todo vuelva a hacer como antes luego de lo amable que se había vuelto con él.

-¿Entonces que quisiste decir?-

Preguntó la joven Tendo con un poco de mal humor levantando la ceja tratando de calmarse y, desde su perspectiva, ser comprensiva esta vez y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos como era costumbre.

-Lo que quise decir es que nuestra familia es…. Nosotros…. Ah….-

Todo parecía estar en contra del joven Saotome, más el destino no siempre es cruel, porque ahí llegaba Ukyo a salvar el día.

-AKANEEE RANMAA!-

Así es.. Ukyo había llegado a salvarle el día a Ranma llamándolos a lo lejos, y para sorpresa de ambos ella estaba de muy buen humor, vistiendo, para sorpresa de ambos, su uniforme escolar femenino y no el masculino, aunque por esta vez, mucho más arreglada de lo normal. Su cabello lucia más sedoso y peinado, su rostro iba decorado con un modesto maquillaje sin llegar a la exageración, y un perfumado aroma dulce desprendía de ella.

-Ukyo.. que sorpresa… mira qué bonita te ves-

Dijo Akane sonriéndole como saludo, mientras Ranma exhalaba aliviado para luego saludar a su amiga levantando su mano, ciertamente algo sorprendido por lo bien que se encontraba tanto en apariencia como de animo a comparación a lo pasado ayer.

-Muchas gracias Amiga, pensé que no los alcanzaría.. Es raro verlos ir tan temprano al instituto-

-Bueno.. por esta vez tuvimos prisa de salir de casa.. estábamos hartos de oírlos hablar de algo tan simple ¿no es así Ranma?-

-JaJa.. algo parecido… no exactamente con esas palabras.. jaja-

Akane fue algo irónica con la pregunta por lo que a Ranma no le quedó de otra más que evadir el tema con aquella, algo incomoda, respuesta. Más Ranma nuevamente decidió recordar aquella, algo triste, escena del otro día en el que solloza se encontraba su amiga Ukyo.

-Oye Ukyo.. con respecto a lo de ayer.. no era nuestro deseo el hacerte sentir incomoda..-

-Ranma tiene razón.. nosotros no..-

-Tranquilos tranquilos.. no tienen que explicarme nada, yo entiendo perfectamente, además no estuvo bien de mi parte el haberme ido así sin más, creo que fue algo inmaduro de mi parte-

-Ukyo…-

Dijeron ambos sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de la joven Kounji en referencia a como estaba ayer, es decir, no era como si esperaran una represaría por su parte, pero unas cuantas escenas incomodas estaban aseguradas.

-Yo.. estoy realmente feliz por ustedes.. hacen una bonita pareja-

Ukyo no mostraba problema alguno en decirles aquello, pues mostraba una radiante y cómoda expresión en su rostro, como si de en verdad sintiera plena felicidad por ambos, pero.. ¿Era esto cierto?.

-Gracias.. de verdad significa mucho para nosotros.. en lo personal temía que las cosas cambien entre nosotros tres-

Dijo contenta Akane con cierta pena reflejada en sus mejillas por lo dicho anteriormente por Ukyo.

-Eso no pasará Akane, por cierto, preparé algo de comida para ambos espero podamos disfrutarlo juntos en el receso-

-¡Que bien!-

Exclamó Saotome

-La verdad es que yo ya preparé comida para ambos Ranma-

Dijo Akane con cierto celo, pues se había levantado aún más temprano de lo que ya era para poder prepararle algo de comer a su novio, pues pese a la molesta celebración de su familia, ella también deseaba celebrar o más bien contentar a Saotome producto por la emoción de su actual relación.

Al oír Ranma lo dicho por su novia no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, una vez más seria víctima de su comida.

-Oh bueno, supongo Ranma preferirá más la comida de su novia, supongo tu y yo podremos comer solas de mi comida mientras Ran-cha disfruta de la tuya. ¿Te parece bien Akane?-

Aquello dicho por Ukyo sorprendió a la menor de los Tendo, casi pareciera que Ukyo hubiera perdido el interés por competir por Ranma, aunque para Saotome esto más bien significaba dolor estomacal e internamente ya se encontraba quejándose con el cruel destino.

-Sí, eso me parece bien-

Akane tuvo sus dudas pero de buena gana aceptó lo dicho por Ukyo, después de todo, quizás las cosas buenas se están dando por añadidura ante su relación.

-Chi.. chicas ¿qué tal si dividimos amabas comidas en porciones iguales para los tres?-

Dijo Saotome casi en tono de súplica, más este fue ignorado por las mismas al seguir su camino rumbo al instituto, lo cual yacía una idea al joven de cabello trenzado que de esta no se escaparía.

Pasadas las horas, en el Nekohanten, Cologne había separado a su bisnieta de los clientes, reuniéndose en privado con ella en la cocina.

-¿Pasar algo bisabuela? Shampoo aún no terminar con órdenes de clientes-

-Olvídate de ellos Shampoo, por hoy Mouse nuevamente deberá suplirte en tu puesto de camarera. Ya es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan-

-¿Significar que bisabuela terminar plan?-

-Así es, presta atención niña… Solo hay una cosa que incentivará al yerno a ciegas.. y es el devolverle su eterna masculinidad-

Dijo muy seria la amazona mayor apoyada en su bastón.

-Agua milagrosa de Jusenkio.. ¿Bisabuela tener agua de hombre ahogado?-

-No… no ahora al menos, por lo que debemos volver a China por ella, además hace mucho que no visitamos a tu padre ni a la aldea-

-Eso ser imposible… Shampoo no poder volver sin Ranma.. Sería deshonroso, además como Shampoo y bisabuela volver si suponer que tenemos que quedar para pasar más tiempo con Ranma y entrar a instituto Furinkan lo más pronto posible-

-Yo no hablaba de hacer el viaje pronto… sino a finales de este año, deberás decirle a Ranma que planeamos hacer un viaje a China para visitar a la familia y que de camino a la aldea iremos por su preciada cura-

La abuela sin duda era astuta pero aun había incógnitas que para Shampoo no estaban del todo claras

-¿Qué pasar si Ranma rechazar oferta?-

-¿No te lo dije Shampoo…? Esto es lo único por lo que Ranma haría todo a ciegas.. librarse de su maldición es más que un deseo para el yerno.. es su anhelo-

-¡Bisabuela tener razón! Ranma odiar ser una chica aunque de vez en cuando saque provecho de ello jaja-

Soltó una risilla la amazona al recordar las innumerables ocasiones en las que su amado hacia uso de su cuerpo femenino.

-Bien, Shampoo ir por airen ahora para proponer ser maestro de Shampoo-

-No tan rápido.. aún no he terminado Shampoo-

-¿Ah..? ¿Aún haber más?-

-Así es.. Akane no puede saber de esto Shampoo, procura proponérselo cuando ella no este con él, de preferencia lejos de ella, y adviértele que este debe ser un secreto entre ambos, nadie más debe saberlo.. ambos saben perfectamente cómo reaccionarán todos los demás al enterarse de que pasarán tiempo juntos.. Tratarían de evitarlo a toda costa sin siquiera ponerlo en duda-

-Ser buena respuesta, además de ser cierto, si demás saber que Shampoo y airen pasar juntos intentarían evitar-

-Así es.. Y Shampoo.. en el caso de que el yerno pregunte con qué fin quieres entrar en Furinkan.. deberás ser astuta y no revelarle que quieres pasar más tiempo con él-

-No preocupar bisabuela.. Libro de Aiko Akahoshi ser clara con ser discreta-

Dijo sacando su libro de la nada como si de promocionar el libro se tratase.

-Jeje.. bien muy bien, ahora ve Shampoo.. ya no demos más ventaja a los Tendo-

Volviendo con Ranma, Ukyo y Akane, ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y muchas miradas se clavaban sobre la preciosa Kounji, lo cual curiosos notaban la pareja.. De verdad Ukyo podía verse muy deseable cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Qué crees que le pase a Ukyo..?-

Preguntó Akane casi en susurro a su novio, para que la maestra no la escuchase, estando este alado de su pupitre, curiosa del cambio en Ukyo, ciertamente ya no podía ignorar sus dudas, Ukyo nunca fue tan competitiva por el amor de Ranma como Shampoo y Kodachi, pero sin duda ella lo quería para sí.

-¿A qué te refieres…? ¿Es por su nueva forma de vestir?-

-No.. bueno sí.. en parte ¿Crees que ella de verdad haya aceptado nuestra relación?-

Ante aquella pregunta Ranma recordó lo dicho por su amiga ayer en la terraza del instituto.

"-No pienso rendirme Ranma..-"

-Bueno..-

De inmediato nuevamente el destino interrumpe a Saotome en aquellas incomodas situaciones en las que preferiría callar, con un fuerte RINNNNNNG indicando que ya era la hora del receso.

-Akane.. Ranma ¿Vamos a comer?-

-Claro-

Contestó de buena gana Akane a la propuesta de Ukyo, mientras Ranma exhalaba aliviado, para luego los tres irse al campus del instituto donde el césped crecía y la agradable sombre de un árbol los cubría, el perfecto lugar para comer con los amigos.

-Toma Ranma, espero te guste-

Dijo con una gran sonrisa Akane, sacando su comida de su bento, ciertamente ella quería hacer un buen trabajo como novia, pese a su mala experiencia en la cocina sus intenciones eran las mejores.

-Sé que no soy buena cocinando, pero esta vez de verdad me he esforzado para que salgan bien-

-Gracias Akane no debiste-

De verdad no debió. Muy dentro de si el joven Saotome sentía que la muerte pronto se asomaría a su paladar. Eran unas bolas de arroz con algo de carne de res, lucían bien a decir verdad, pero el sabor era el factor que más preocupaba

-¿Por qué estas demorando?-

Akane preguntó ahora con una expresión seria y aburrida al notar como su novio miraba su comida atentamente muy pensativo

-¿Si..? jajajaja es que….. solo aprecio este momento JAJA-

-Ya deja de hablar y cómetelo!-

-¡Akane no lo presiones! Ranma si quieres puedes comer de mi comida-

Dijo amablemente Ukyo al no aguantar como Akane lo trataba, y también aprovechando dicha situación para su beneficio, pues ella conocía bien que su comida era lo que más disfrutaba su prometido de la infancia. A lo que Akane simplemente guardaba silencio con una cara de amargada, ya sabía que algo andaba raro con ella.

-¿Así que intentas hacerte la dulce eh…?-

-¡Que celosa eres! ¡Solo intento ser gentil!-

-Pues el que le prepares comida a Ranma no… bueno ¡mi novio! ¡Es algo más que gentileza!-

-Yo que iba a saber que planeabas envenenarlo con tu comida, además el cocinar es una destreza que muy pocos logran perfeccionar, se podría decir que no es para todos..-

Ahora como nunca antes, Ukyo estaba dispuesta a pelear por el afecto de su prometido, de ahí por qué deseaba ser más femenina y gentil aquella mañana. La discusión entre ambas continuó y continuó a la par que Ranma con sigilo se apartaba de ellas, pues ciertamente preferiría pasar hambre a un mal momento. Y pasados unos minutos la calentura se les pasa a ambas chicas al darse cuenta de que Ranma se había dado a la fuga.

-No puedo creerlo, aprovechó nuestra discusión para escapar..ayyy Ranma-

-Si es verdad-

Ambas se habían cruzado de brazos molesta con el chico de cabello trenzado, para luego mirarse a los ojos con cierta pena, no era algo frecuente en ellas discutir de aquella manera y mucho menos por Ranma, después de todo eran amigas y ambas se tenían cierto aprecio una por la otra.

-Jaja… supongo que tarde o temprano teníamos que pelear por el ¿no?-

Pregunto Ukyo a manera de levantar el ánimo entre ambas a lo que Akane solo sonrió con pena.

-Yo lo siento Ukyo no quise ser grosera contigo-

-No Akane, la verdad es que yo lo fui primero, es solo que…-

-¿Tu aun lo quieres verdad..?-

Kounji se sonrojo ante lo dicho y bajó un poco la mirada.

-Si.. Akane.. eres mi amiga, pero no pienso rendirme así nomas.. yo lo amo.. desde que éramos solo unos niños… de verdad estoy feliz por ti.. tienes algo muy lindo con él.. algo que yo deseo con todo el corazón.. por eso.. te pido que lo entiendas.. yo no pienso rendirme…-

Su mirada rápidamente se clavaba en la de Tendo con determinación.

-Ukyo…-

Hubo una pausa muy incómoda en esos momentos.. pero Akane entendía muy bien, después de todo ella era alguien bondadosa en su corazón.

-Yo entiendo.. pero, yo tampoco te dejaré las cosas fáciles..-

Akane devolvió aquella mirada con determinación apretando su puño mientras se llenaba de valor.

-Pues… yo..yo también lo amo….-

Volviendo con Ranma este se encontraba en los patios traseros del instituto buscando un lugar tranquilo donde pasar el resto de tiempo de su receso.

-Vaya problemas los míos, cuando dejaré de meterme en tantos líos.. y lo peor es que ni siquiera he podido comer-

Dijo quejándose el joven de cabello trenzado caminando con el estómago vacío y rugiente. Obviamente ya no era una opción el volver con una de las dos para comer, pues seguro la una o la otra lo tomaran a mal y ello lo llevaría a aun más problemas, como si ya no tuviera suficientes.

El tiempo pasaba y el hambre de Ranma solo aumentaba con el tiempo, hasta culminar el receso.

-Que más queda que aguantar…-

Dijo cabizbajo caminando a su aula hasta ser interrumpido por un sonido que le era bien familiar

RING RING

Era la campana de la bicicleta de Shampoo.. y eso significaba una cosa importante, comida del Nekohanten, ciertamente el pasar con Shampoo le era algo fastidioso, pero en estos momentos saciar su hambre era todo lo que le importaba, por lo que corrió en busca de aquel familiar, y en aquel momento, angelical sonido, llevándolo a la entrada principal del instituto donde la encontró a la amazona bajando de su bici.

-¡Shampoo! ¡Nunca pensé que diría esto pero que alegría verte!-

Shampoo rápidamente se impresiona de verle, ya que ella tenía planeado no ser detectada por él hoy, ya que su plan era el dejar una nota en su casillero donde le pediría hablar con él a solas. Aunque la repentina aparición del mismo no impediría que ella se abalanzara sobre él y mucho más al oír que estaba alegre por verla.. Por lo que extendió sus brazos lista para correr hacia él haciendo que este lo note y cierre los ojos por aquel momento incómodo para él. Pero aquel acto no concluyó pues ella recordó un consejo escrito en su libro.

"Consejo número 5 para tu hombre lento en el amor – No lo asfixies, procura darle su espacio hasta que él te permita ir más lejos"

-N..ni hao Ranma…-

Las manos le temblaban pues ella de verdad deseaba abrazarlo con fuerza, a lo que Ranma sorpresivo abre los ojos mirándola curioso al notar un gesto gentil forzado en su rostro que más bien daba un poco de miedo.

-Ni.. hao.. Shampoo.. ¿Estas bien?-

-Si.. jaja Shampoo muy feliz de ver a airen-

Respiró hondo y sonrió canalizando sus impulsos

-Está bien… Bueno ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso un pedido?-

-No, no ser eso.. Shampoo iba a buscar casillero de Ranma para dejar nota-

-¿Una nota?-

-Sí, Shampoo querer hablar a solas con airen de buenas noticias-

Explicó contenta como de costumbre

-Con que buenas noticias.. No entiendo ¿por qué debe ser a solas..? ¿No se tratará de uno de tus trucos verdad?-

Dijo mirándola con cierta desconfianza y pesadez. No sería la primera vez que la amazona lo engañase para pedirle una cita o incluso llegar a casarse.

-No no no jaja no haber trucos esta vez.. Shampoo solo querer la ayuda de Ranma a cambio de algo beneficioso para Ranma-

-Ummmmm…-

Pese a lo aclarado, él aún no confiaba en ella, y esto lo notaba Shampoo lo cual molestó un poco pues no esperaba tanta desconfianza de su parte.

-Tratarse de cura para que Ranma dejar de ser chica, pero si tanto desconfiar mejor irme-

Dijo volteándose para tomar su bicicleta

-No no no espera ¿cómo dices? ¿Una cura? ¿Cual?-

De inmediato Ranma detuvo a Shampoo sosteniéndola de la mano lo cual encantó a la amazona, pero no duró mucho para que el mismo la soltase. Solo oír que se solucionaría su problema con el agua era suficiente para captar la atención de Ranma

-Estar bien.. jaja Shampoo contará a esposo-

Dijo con una gran sonrisa la amazona, pero esto fue interrumpido por el fuerte gruñir del estómago de Ranma

-¿Ranma aún no comer?-

-Jaja bueno.. digamos que no pude-

Explicó vagamente Saotome algo apenado

-Pero ello puede esperar si se trata de una cura para mi maldición-

-No preocuparse, Shampoo dará todos los detalles pero esposo primero comer-

Dijo por ultimo la amazona tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a su bici, sentándolo forzoso sobre aquel compartimiento de la parte trasera de su bici donde guardaba los pedidos

-Si quieres yo puedo conducir-

-No ser necesario Shampoo puede-

Él sabía que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlos a ambos pero no era eso lo que lo incomodaba, ciertamente le apenaba que alguien lo viese a él siendo llevado por una chica, en ese aspecto, Ranma era un tanto machista.

Al llegar al nekohanten todo cliente masculino volteaba a ver a la amazona llegar ignorando a quien la acompañaba.

-Shampoo pero que bueno verte-

Dijo uno de los clientes que frecuentaba el local, siendo una de las razones el ser atendido por la bella amazona por las que frecuentaban el Nekohanten, siendo este el caso de uno que otro cliente más también a la espera de la bella amazona.

-Nihao-

Saludaba la amazona con una sonrisa para luego..

-SHAMPOO MI AMOR que bueno que has vuelto tan pron….. ¿qué hace ese intruso aquí?-

-Callate! Que gusto verte por aquí futuro yerno-

Interrumpió la mayor de las amazonas a Mouse, con un fuerte golpe a la cabeza del mismo con su bastón, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ranma

-Hola abuela-

-Ranma tener hambre, no haber comido nada desde la mañana ¿poder descontar del salario de Shampoo para pagar platillo?-

-Si jaja no habrá problema… pasen..-

Dijo Cologne caminando a la cocina a saltos con su bastón

-¿Shampoo tu ya..?-

-Aun no.. primero esposo comer-

Ranma solo oír eso entendió a que se referia la abuela, más lo dejó pasar pues su hambre ya demandaba comida a gruñidos cada vez mas constantes, sin embargo una duda yacía naciendo en su interior. ¿Qué precio tendría ahora su cura?

Shampoo separó una mesa para Ranma donde lo hizo esperar hasta que Cologne terminase de preparar aquel platillo que calmaría un poco el hambre del joven

-Esperar aquí airen, Shampoo debe ayudar a abuela con clientes-

-Si.. no hay problema-

Asi como dijo cumplió la amazona, atendio a los clientes que tanto la esperaban y empezaban a irritarse con Mouse por lo torpe que era el mismo.

Mientras tanto desde otro punto de vista, el de Ranma, este solo podía observar a la amazona para hacer tiempo, con ninguna intención en especial, simplemente ella era el único rostro familiar a la vista, con excepción de Mouse que aún se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe de la mayor. No.. esperen habían algunos mas..

"Ya veo… así que era por ella"

Pensó Saotome, Ranma ya había trabajado en el Nekohanten antes (capítulo 25 del anime "¡Ahí está! El legendario truco de las castañas") y aquellos rostros dudosos eran los clientes que siempre frecuentaban el Nekohanten y solicitaban la atención de Shampoo. Antes no había notado el motivo del porque aquellos clientes frecuentaban el local, pues en aquel entonces, él estaba concentrado en quitarle las píldoras del fénix a Cologne, pero ahora era algo que no tardó en darse cuenta.

-Aquí tener-

Dijo Shampoo entregando una sopa a uno de aquellos clientes, mientras Ranma los observaba a lo lejos. Ciertamente el joven que atendia era uno apuesto y joven, apenas mayor que Shampoo por uno o dos años.

-Muchas gracias Shampoo, que amable eres.. pensé que no llegaría a verte hoy.. Siendo sincero tu amigo de cabello largo no es muy buen reemplazo para ti-

-Ah.. Shampoo tuvo que hacer algo especial, espero no haber hecho esperar a cliente-

-Que linda eres Shampoo.. oye.. ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo al cine un dia..?- (esto llego a pasar mas o menos igual en el capítulo 84 del anime "Mouse regresa a casa" en donde un cliente invita al cine a Shampoo pero es agredido por Mouse)

Aquel comentario llegó a los oído de Ranma con facilidad ya que no estaba muy lejos su mesa de la de aquel chico, y ciertamente llamó la atención de Saotome, no por celos sino simple curiosidad al darse cuenta que Mouse no era el único pretendiente de Shampoo.

-¿Salir a cine?-

-Si… ¿qué dices?-

Aunque la respuesta de la amazona no le afectaría en nada a Ranma, ciertamente él tenía un interés en saber que respondería.

-Aquí tienes Yerno-

Y asi fue como la abuela obstaculizó a los oídos de Ranma el oír aquella respuesta, mientras le servían su plato de comida, bueno, no era para tanto, pero vaya que se quedó con las ganas de saber que había respondido ella.

-Gracias abuela-

Dicho aquello Ranma solo continúo con su comida.

Pasada la hora Ranma ya terminaba de comer al menos unos 3 platillos de comida, a la vez que los clientes se iban retirando de a poco, entre ellos aquel cliente que llamó la atención de Saotome.

-Bueno, entonces te veré luego Shampoo, ten un bonito día-

-Gracias, Shampoo agradecer mucho-

Al oir esto Ranma llegó a concluir que ella había aceptado salir con él.. o quizás no… la duda seguía ahí.

-Shampoo lamentar la demora Ranma ¿Disfrutar la comida?-

-Así es, muchas gracias Shampoo, supongo ahora podemos hablar sobre mi cura-

-¿A qué se refiere con cura Shampoo?-

Apareció de nuevo Mouse habiendo despertado de su inconciencia, a lo que la amazona responde con un baldazo de agua fría sacada de quien sabe donde.

-Eso no ser asunto de Mouse-

Lo agarró del pezcueso y lo tiró lejos por una ventana.

-Listo, ahora si Shampoo contará de cura para Ranma-

Decía Shampoo de una forma tan pacífica y hasta alegre como si nunca hubiera lanzado a su amigo por la ventana, lo cual hacia resbalar una gran gota de sudor por la cabeza de Ranma.

-No ser algo nuevo, tratarse de las mismas aguas de Jusenkyo-

-¿Entonces quieres decir que tienes agua del estanque del hombre ahogado?-

-No-

-Eso pensé -

Dijo desanimado Saotome apoyando su mejilla a su puño.

-Pero Bisabuela y Shampoo la conseguirán-

-Eso quiere decir que tienen planeado viajar a China ¿no?-

Ella respondió con un alegre gesto asintiendo con la cabeza

-Pero no ser pronto, bisabuela decirle a Shampoo que ser a finales de este año-

-Eso es mucho tiempo-

-¿Ranma tener una mejor opción?-

Ante la pregunta de la amazona este calló con cierta frustración pues nada más podía hacer ya que de ser por su cuenta nunca podría pagar el viaje.

-Bien... Supongo que a cambio querrás una cita conmigo, pero debes creer que soy un idiota como para aceptar eso sin una garantía de que cumplirás con tu palabra, nada me asegura que estas mintiendo o me extorsionaras con alguna otra cosa luego de la cita-

-Shampoo no quiere cita-

Fue muy directa y seria con lo dicho por lo que dejó a Ranma algo sorprendido y callado por unos segundos.

-Si quieres algo más que eso como un compromi..-

-Shampoo quiere que Ranma ayude a estudiar-

Interrumpió Shampoo dejando aún más sorprendido a Ranma.

-¿Estudiar..?-

-Shampoo quiere entrar a instituto Furinkan-

-¿Qué...? Para qué.? Creí que a las guerreras de Joketsu solo les interesaba ser aún más fuertes de lo que ya son-

-Pues Shampoo quiere más que eso, Shampoo desea poder estudiar y llegar luego a universidad-

-Yo creo que algo te traes entre manos-

Dijo Ranma mirándola muy serio colocando sus manos sobre la mesa y levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Cómo Ranma puede pensar tan mal de Shampoo? Luego de haber ayudado con comida cuando Ranma tener hambre-

Dijo Shampoo en un tono melancólico al igual que su mirada. Ciertamente todo ese drama era mentira y ella si que tenía algo entre manos.

-Oye no... No te pongas así-

Algo de culpa pesó en Ranma pero esta ciertamente era algo escasa.

-Solo no pensé que los estudios eran lo tuyo.. Bueno.. Después de todo aún no hablas bien japonés-

-Es por eso que Shampoo necesita la ayuda de Ranma-

-¿Mi ayuda..? ¿De verdad esperas que yo te pueda enseñar. Shampoo no creo que sea el indicado para enseñarte? Apenas y puedo con mis estudios con ayuda de Akane y Ukyo-

-Debe ser Ranma quien enseñe a Shampoo... Ranma ser el único en quien Shampoo confía que va al instituto.. Si Shampoo se lo pidiera a Akane o Ukyo sus oponentes en el amor... ¿Qué clase de oponente sería Shampoo...? ¿Qué orgullo de guerrera tendría?-

Pese a su escaso dominio de la lengua japonesa, para Ranma tuvo mucho sentido lo dicho.

-Pero.. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu bisabuela?-

-Porque no sólo ser lenguaje lo que Shampoo debe aprender, bisabuela ser muy sabía en pelea y vida, pero Shampoo no creer que esas asignaturas sirvan para entrar a universidad... Por favor Ranma..-

Cologne, quien oía desde la cocina a ambos, admirando la habilidad que tenía su bisnieta para responder astutamente a cada incógnita de su yerno, decidió aparecer en la escena de ambos acercadose a saltos con su bastón.

-No harías rogar a una jovencita tan bella como mi nieta verdad Ranma? Eso no sería propio de un hombre... Bueno en tu caso sería sólo medio hombre.. Pero eso se podría solucionar si ayudas a Shampoo-

Ranma frunció las cejas por el comentario de "medio hombre" aunque sintiera que tenía razón.

-¿Qué decides yerno..?-

Había mucho por lo cual dudar, pero aquellas excusas de Shampoo y la posibilidad de ser un hombre completo finalmente llevaron a Ranma a decir

-Si, te ayudaré Shampoo.. Pero deben prometerme que cumplirán con su parte del trato, no quiero ser extorsionado por ninguna otra cosa más-

-Ayyyhiaaaa que alegría sentir Shampoo-

-Mientras ayudes a Shampoo a entrar al instituto nosotras cumpliremos con nuestra palabra.. Pero hay una cosa más referente a lo mismo-

-Y ¿Qué es?-

-Nadie más puede saber de esto, ni siquiera Akane, como ya te explicó mi nieta, esto es algo muy personal que se te ha confiado-

Esto si que presentó un problema para Ranma confirmar debido a su reciente noviazgo con Akane, sería difícil ocultarle algo así pero por la cura a su mayor problema lo haría sin dudarlo, ya se las arreglaría luego.

-Entiendo, nadie lo sabrá-

-Shampoo agradecerle mucho a Ranma.. ¿Cuando poder empezar?-

-Cada noche de los fines de semana, específicamente una hora después de caer la Noche-

-Shampoo esperaba que fuera todos los días pero suponer que está bien para empezar-

Todo parecía estar en orden ahora, por lo que Cologne prosiguió dejando a ambos dirigiéndose a la cocina, y Shampoo agradeciéndole por su ayuda lo cual cansaba un poco al mismo ya que en su interior Ranma sentía que se estaba metiendo en un gran problema.

Pasados los minutos Ranma se despide de las amazonas saliendo del Nekohanten empezando a divagar por la calle con sus manos puestas detrás de la nuca mirando el cielo pensando en sí hizo lo correcto, mentirle a Akane quien ahora era su novia.. Pero ser chica cada vez que su piel entre en contacto con el agua fría era un tormento, y el solo recordar los malos momentos como medio chico y chica que ha tenido, lo hizo sentir más incómodo con su maldición.

Era tanto lo reflexionado que sin darse cuenta las horas pasaban y cada vez se hacía más tarde, percatandose luego de la hora para ir finalmente al dojo Tendo, donde al llegar fue recibido por Akane furiosa.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Akane... Bueno... Las cosas se veían mal entre tu y Ukyo así que..-

-Decidiste huir como un cobarde-

-¡Oye eso no es así! ¡Solo no quería quedar en medio de una pelea boba!-

-¡Si te hubieras comido la comida que te preparé en un principio no hubiera existido una pelea!-

Ranma solo frunció las cejas a modo de queja quedando en silencio mientras a lo poco aparecía Nabiki al oir la pelea a lo lejos

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Ya están discutiendo nuevamente?-

-¡Jum!-

Akane solo se dio vuelta y se marchó, lo último que necesitaba era a la metida de su hermana metiéndose en sus asuntos. Ella estaba un poco dolida con su novio al este despreciar la comida que con tanto amor preparó para él. Al menos el pudo hacer el intento de probar un poco y simular estar lleno, al menos esto era asi en el pensamiento de la joven Tendo, quien nostálgica ya se encontraba en su habitación dejando a Ranma molesto en el pasillo principal del dojo.

Pasadas las horas en el Nekohanten caía la noche y Shampoo, quien yacía sentada en una silla frente a un espejo peinaba su larga cabellera luego de un satisfactorio baño, tarareando alegre una canción. ¿Podría ser que esta vez lo conseguiría? ¿Lograría su nuevo plan no ser frustrado como los anteriores..? Quien sabe que nos otorgará el futuro pues este incierta siempre es; pero que más daba, para la amazona ya era una victoria el solo hecho que su amado haya aceptado.. Así es, solo ello bastaba, cada fin de semana por la noche pasaría con el hombre que tanto amaba, que dichosa era, y aunque lo que harán juntos no es exactamente lo que ella desearía ya era un paso menos hacia el camino de estar juntos.

-Te vez muy contenta Shampoo-

Interrumpía Cologne con el melodioso tarareo de la amazona.

-Así ser bisabuela, Shampoo sentirse tan feliz..-

La amazona risueña continuaba desenredando su cabello quitando y poniendo accesorios en su cabello mientras charlaba con su abuela, ciertamente en ese momento nada podría interrumpir su felicidad.

-Qué bueno saberlo.. Pero espero entiendas que esto es solo el inicio Shampoo, no podemos fallar esta vez, debemos ser minuciosas al dar cada paso, cada palabra que salga de nuestra boca.. y en especial en cuidar que el secreto de tus clases con Ranma se mantenga en secreto-

-Shampoo entenderlo bisabuela, no preocuparse Shampoo lo hará bien esta vez.. el destino está a favor de Shampoo-

Ante lo ultimo dicho por su bisnieta, Cologne sonreía por lo optimista que era ella, el plan apenas había iniciado pero Shampoo ya se sentía victoriosa en verdad.

-De verdad tienes un espíritu fuerte hija..-

Dijo en susurro pensando en voz alta.. comentario que Shampoo no pudo oír. Bien era cierto que el ver a su bisnieta asi era algo agradable para Cologne, mas mediante iba alejándose a saltos sobre su baston, ella meditaba que aquel espíritu fuerte y optimista podría ser una debilidad, pues había verdad en pensar el dolor que ella podría sufrir si el plan no llegase a funcionar.

-Si.. debo asegurarme de que nadie frustre esta oportunidad-

Pensó Cologne nuevamente en voz alta bajando por las escaleras a saltos sobre su bastón, empezando a buscar a aquel pato lanzado por la ventana, y una vez esta lo halló esperando afuera a que alguien abriese la puerta para entrar, Cologne lo tomo del cuello y lo llevó a la cocina, Mouse agitado intentaba soltarse de su mano, pero la amazona mayor era fuerte.. muy fuerte, pronto Cologne colocó la cabeza del pato sobre una tabla para luego sostener un cuchillo de los que se usa para cortar las cabezas de las gallinas antes de desplumarlas. Mouse aterrado graznaba desesperado, pues pensaba que la hora le había llegado, pero Cologne simplemente clavó el cuchillo a un lado de su cabeza.

-Escuchame bien Mouse.. escucha con mucha atención porque solo lo diré una vez..-

Nunca antes la anciana se había mostrado tan temible para Mouse como estaba entonces, ella era grosera y violenta para él.. pero nunca una asesina a sangre fría.. bueno, el sabia que ella era capaz como amazona de la tribu joketsu, pero nunca tuvo la desgracia de verla con esa mirada asesina.

Cologne disidió arriesgarse contándole todo en cuanto al plan de su nieta, pues al vivir este con ellas la anciana sabía que solo bastaría el primer día de clases entre Ranma y Shampoo para que este se enterase, por lo que era un cabo que debía atar.

-Yo sé bien que intentarás lo que sea para evitar que Shampoo pase más tiempo con el yerno, pero eso es algo que no puedo permitir.. quiero y espero que entiendas que esto es una advertencia e incluso una amenaza… si he llegado a este extremo es por lo que te voy a mostrar…-

Asi como llevó al pato a la cocina esta lo llevo a asomarse a la habitación de ambas haciéndolo mirar a Mouse por el filo de la puerta entre cerrada para que la oyese tararear.. para que la viese con aquella ilusión en los ojos.. con aquella esperanza y felicidad.

-Ella terminará muy dolida si llegases a destruir sus esperanzas.. luego de la boda fallida de Akane y Ranma no ha dejado de sentirse al borde de un risco.. y cree que esta es su gran oportunidad.. si no es la ultima.. ¿Serás tu quien ponga fin a esa esperanza..?-

Al momento lo soltó.. y Mouse no emitió sonido alguno.. era cierto todo lo que decía, nunca antes la vio con aquella ilusión en sus ojos mirándose contenta al espejo.. tan bella.. tan feliz..

\- ¿Qué tanto la amas Mouse? ¿La lastimarías?-

Cologne vertió agua caliente sobre el de una tetara de quien sabe donde salió, volviendo al animal hombre y en cuanto este se erguía retiró sus gafas unos instantes para frotar sus ojos.

-No dire nada a nadie.. pero no pienso dejar que Ranma se quede con Shampoo, él no es digno de ella… ahora yo le pregunto anciana.. ¿Qué tanto ama a su nieta si la lanza a los brazos de un hombre que aborrece su presencia..?-

Cologne no supo que decir.. pues no esperaba que su argumento se usase para su contra.. dicho ello Mouse se retiró, dejando a Cologne con un conflicto interno… pues eran ciertas las palabras del ciego.

CONTINUARA…

SALUDOS A:

 **Dr. Pepper 1-2:** Saludos mi amigo, gracias por estar al pendiente de mi y motivarse a seguir, y alegra de que la redacción de este nuevo fanfic te guste, espero puedas disfrutar de este capítulo también.

 **XxaleXanderxX:** Saludos, no sabes el gusta que me da que te haya agradado el primer capítulo, espero puedas disfrutar de este también y pueda saber de ti nuevamente en los comentarios. En cuanto a mi anterior historia me temo que no voy a poder seguir, y es que no logro sentirme cómodo con la misma, prometo que daré mayor detalles de ello luego.

Diego: Que bueno que hayas gustado del primer capítulo, y lamento mucho de verdad no poder seguir con la historia "el amor de Ranma y Shampoo" creeme que lo intente muchas veces pero fueron muchas las razones las que me impedían, como le dije a XxaleXanderxX, te prometo que luego daré mejores detalles de ello. Espero saber de ti pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota inicial:**

Queridos lectores lamento mucho la demora, sé que no me conviene el demorarme mucho justo ahora que necesito el apoyo de más lectores en esta nueva historia, y que la demora puede llevar a los lectores el dejar de leer mi nuevo fanfic, pero permítanme explicarles.

El 6 de abril fue mi cumpleaños, por lo que días anteriores debí planificar más de tres reuniones pues hay grupos en mi familia que no soportan estar juntos, es un tema muy personal, pero siento que es necesario el explicarlo. Y los días continuos a la fecha estuve de vacaciones con mi padre y mis hermanos menores, que es un tiempo que rara vez puedo compartir, y con mi padre me refiero al biológico, sé que muchos de mis anteriores lectores conocen a mi padrastro el cual ya no está con nosotros, pero a él también lo llamaba como mi padre. (Aclaro para no generar confusión)

Espero puedan comprender y disfruten del episodio.

P.D: Algunas palabras estarán en negrita, esto es para resaltar las correcciones que se le harán a la amazona al hablar. Y dejé entre paréntesis el minuto exacto de cada escena del anime citada en el fanfic, recomiendo que los vean desde el minuto indicado para no generar confusiones.

 **Capítulo 3: Las clases de Ranma ¡Lluvia de emociones!**

"-¿Qué tanto ama a su nieta si la lanza a los brazos de un hombre que aborrece su presencia..?-"

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Cologne, la cual yacía acostada en la cama junto a su bisnieta dormida con las luces apagadas, no podía conciliar el sueño pues las palabras eran muy duras de discernirlas.

-¿Qué sabe ese bobo siego? Estoy haciendo lo mejor para ella, tras miles de años de tradición nosotras las amazonas de la tribu Joketzu siempre nos hemos casado con hombres fuentes, y Ranma es un joven muy fuerte y talentoso, digno de ser llamado el esposo de Shampoo... No se podría pedir un mejor ejemplo de ello para su edad. ¿Qué sabe un ciego fracasado como él?...-

Sus palabras eran firmes pero ciertamente su consciencia empezaba a flaquear, pues no lograba descartar las palabras dichas por el plumífero.

A la mañana siguiente la mayor se encontraba en la cocina muy soñolienta al no poder haber dormido bien anoche aún pensativa hasta que su nieta interrumpió bajando por las escaleras tan radiante y contenta tarareando de felicidad.

-Shampoo..-

Pensó en voz baja, solo la había visto así de feliz cuando casi se casa con Ranma (Capítulo número 83 del anime - El hilo mágico de Shampoo)

-Hoy ser sábado bisabuela y Ranma venir hoy a ver a Shampoo-

-Jaja si… así es Shampoo, procura tener todo listo para la noche, ve a comprar un cuaderno, lápices y borradores.. Vuelve cuando puedas recuerda que hoy cerramos temprano-

-Si-

Respondió con una gran sonrisa la amazona saliendo con un bolso y su bicicleta para buscar todo lo necesario para esta noche.

-¡Shampoo espera!-

Pidió con prisa Mouse bajando de las escaleras, recién se había levantado y tenía las intenciones de acompañarla a donde quiera que fuera la amazona.

-¡Déjala en paz y ven a ayudarme holgazán!-

-No no no….. la he estado ayudando yo solo estos dos días, por si no lo recuerda los fines de semana son mis días libres por lo tanto iré a acompañar a mi bella Shampoo-

-Shampoo fue a comprar utensilios para estudiar, no tardará mucho en volver, no seas un estorbo y ayúdame con el local si es que la quieres ayudar de verdad-

Obstinado y a regañadientes finalmente Mouse accede empezando a limpiar la mesa, entablado conversación con la mayor al pasar unos minutos de silencio.

-Por lo que veo ha estado pensando en lo que le dije anoche-

Dijo Mouse al notar el pesar de sus acciones y rostro soñoliento a comparación de otros días, aunque bien esto podía explicarse, de acuerdo a la opinión de Mouse, que Cologne había envejecido aún más, si es que ello era posible.

-¿Pensar qué?-

-¡Ay no se haga anciana!... sobre Ranma y que es una locura que Shampoo se quede con él cuándo tiene a alguien como yo que la ama-

-¡A quien llamas anciana cuatro ojos!-

Dijo Cologne lanzándole desde la cocina una hoya a la cara.

-No hay nada que pensar, Ranma es el prometido de Shampoo y será sólo él el que despose a mi nieta ¿por qué no puedes entender algo tan simple?-

Sobando su cara Mouse respondía un poco serio y sin ninguna gana de discutir.

-Ya se dará cuenta cuando él venga.. Quiero que los observe bien, quiero que mire como ella lo tratará con tanta cortesía y afecto, y como él va a responder con mala gana y actitud negativa, entonces se dará cuenta de lo que hablo-

Nuevamente Mouse había dejado sin palabras a la anciana, sabiendo que había algo de verdad en sus palabras si no es toda la verdad.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo, Ranma se encontraba practicando posturas y deslizamiento algo estresado por la actitud de su novia, mientras que Akane se encontraba aún en su habitación dándole algo de pena el salir al acordarse lo sucedido anoche.

"Fui muy grosera con él, solo llevamos tres días siendo pareja y ya estoy empezando a tratarlo como siempre… grosera y de mal genio"

Penosa, Akane sentía que fue muy dura con Ranma la anterior noche, ciertamente estaba muy molesta aquella noche encerrada en su cuarto, argumentando sus razones por las cuales él era culpable al calor del enojo, pero bien la noche iba pasando las razones de la misma fueron menguando y la culpa creciendo, como todo aquel que se arrepiente de su cólera una vez ya desatada y el daño hecho.

No pasó mucho para que ella se decidiera a salir de su cuarto buscando a su novio esperando poder arreglar las cosas y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella lo encontrase en el dojo, pues fue su primera opción al buscarlo.

-¿Um? Akane..-

Dijo Ranma sorprendido al darse cuenta de que esta había entrada al dojo con la cara algo penosa y ojos brillosos.

-Ranma yo... lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer, pero… verás… es solo que de verdad me había esforzado con esa comida y el que la rechazarás marchándote así sin más... bueno yo sé que no soy la mejor cocinando… así que… lo que quiero decir es… lo lamento, no debí haberme enojado contigo así ayer-

Era difícil para ella el asumir la culpa no por orgullo sino por pena, pues reconocía que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos emocionales; mas Ranma comprendió que quería decir su novia.

-Bueno, yo también te debo una disculpa-

Dijo Ranma acercándose a ella para charlar de frente, algo apenado también, mientras se secaba con una toalla el sudor en su piel.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Si… bueno, eres mi novia ¿n..no? debí apoyarte en vez de irme, es solo que... la verdad es que... no siento que Ukyo esté bien del todo ahora… y no quería..-

-Lo sé, ella y yo hablamos al respecto.. No te preocupes todo terminó bien, ella de verdad aun te quiere-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella dulce y comprensiva Akane que lograba enamorar al trenzado, ojalá ella fuera así siempre.

-Bueno, ahora todo está bien ¿no?-

Preguntó con una sonrisa Saotome.

-Si, bueno..-

-¿Ah? ¿Hay algo más que debamos hablar Akane?-

-No exactamente, yo solo... quisiera que supieras que… de verdad no es mi intención ser siempre gruñona y yo de verdad estoy feliz… muy feliz de que seamos novios, no quisiera arruinarlo…-

El rubor en Akane ahora invadía todo su rostro, bajando su mirada con pena, provocando que Saotome también se sonrojase, pues no esperaba tales palabras de ella, provocando aquellas raras escenas amorosas que de vez en cuando tenían. Armado de valor Ranma logró colocar sus manos en los hombros de su novia mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo he notado... y noto como te has esforzado… Akane yo… también estoy feliz de ser tu.. tu… novio..-

-Ranma..-

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que ambos se mirasen a los ojos con cierto brillo en los mismos, acercándose poco a poco el uno del otro llegando dentro de poco a lo que sería un beso.

-¿Ya la besó?-

-Shh… silencio Saotome lo van a escuchar-

-Ya basta los dos los van a espantar-

Hasta que aquellos murmullos, provenientes de detrás de las puertas del dojo, llegaron a sus oídos borrando el brillo de sus ojos para reemplazarlo con unos ojos llenos de fastidio mientras una enorme gota de sudor bajaba por la cabeza de cada uno de la pareja. Abrieron la puerta deslizante del dojo con mucha molestia y frustración, descubriendo a todos sus familiares fisgoneando. Ahí estaban Nodoka, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma y Happosai, con las caras llenas de pena.

-POR QUE NO NOS DEJAN EN PAAAAAAAAAAZ-

Gritaron al unísono la pareja a su familia, grito tan fuerte que llegó a oídos de todo el vecindario.

Pasadas las horas y la noche cayendo, Ranma se encontraba en su habitación guardando todos sus libros y cuadernos en su maleta para poder enseñarle a Shampoo lo que podía, empezando cierto conflicto de culpa en su interior.

"Justo ahora que todo está bien entre Akane y yo… debo hacer esto a escondidas… a sus espaldas…"

¿Pero cómo se lo explicaría? ¿Qué podía decirle Ranma si dio su palabra de no decir nada al respecto a la amazona? Vaya lío en los que se metía. Sin demora tomó todas sus cosas y salió por la ventana rumbo al Nekohanten.

Volviendo con las amazonas, la mayor se encontraba preparando algo de comer para recibir a su futuro yerno, mientras que la menor preparaba la mesa donde estudiarían con cuadernos, una que otra guía sobre la lengua japonesa y muchos útiles estudiantiles como lápices, bolígrafos, borradores, reglas, etc.

-¿No deberías arreglarte un poco antes de que venga el yerno?-

Preguntó la mayor desde la ventanilla de la cocina al darse cuenta de que ella vestía casual luego de haberse dado un baño, cuando por lo general ella solía arreglarse más en momentos especiales como este, en especial si en ese momento especial se encontraba Ranma.

-No, Aiko decir que Shampoo no debe dar exceso de interés por Ranma y más bien mostrarse… casual jeje-

Dijo con una risilla la menor terminando de arreglar la mesa deseosa e ilusionada por empezar.

-Um… ya veo, no entiendo bien a tu escritora, pero hasta ahora todo ha salido bien por lo que le daré el beneficio de la duda-

Sin nada más que decirse la mayor solo terminó de cocinar y sirvió unos panecillos al vapor en la mesa de estudio, ciertamente pensando aun un poco en lo que decía Mouse y por coincidencia…

-¿Dónde estar Mouse?-

-¿Ah…? Ahhh siii el pato… Salió, tenía algo que hacer-

En parte esto era cierto, pero éste solo salió del Nekohanten porque sabía que no toleraría escena alguna con Ranma y Shampoo juntos, y haría lo mismo cada noche de estudios.

-Qué bueno, Shampoo había temido que Mouse arruinar noche-

Al poco tiempo Ranma llegaba al Nekohanten llamando a la puerta.

-Debe ser él, Shampoo ocuparse de todo ahora bisabuela… no preocuparse-

-Entiendo, estaré arriba si me necesitas…-

Dijo la mayor dando saltos en su bastón alejándose de su bisnieta aprovechando para desviarse a la cocina y poder espiarlos en el momento en el que su bisnieta se daba la vuelta para ir a recibir a Ranma.

-Ni hao Ranma-

Dijo Shampoo con una dulce sonrisa al abrirle la puerta a su prometido y dejarlo entrar al restaurante vacío.

-Hola Shampoo, em… ¿Lista?-

-Sí, Shampoo estarlo, pasa-

Ciertamente Ranma se encontraba algo incómodo, pues aun no sabía qué le enseñaría y cómo le enseñaría a la amazona.

-Bueno, traje unos libros y apuntes de mi clase para poder iniciar, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro por dónde empezar nuestra clase-

-Ranma no preocuparse, Shampoo tener mucho tiempo antes de dar exámenes, seguro esposo arreglárselas para enseñar a Shampoo-

Tomando asiento con ella en la mesa, Ranma sacaba sus cuadernos y libros y los colocaba en la mesa pensando por dónde empezar.

-Bueno tenemos matemáticas… no… muy difícil para empezar para ti, y para mi… Físi.. no… em…-

Decía Saotome revisando sus cuadernos y libros con cara de perdido.

-Ranma poder empezar por lenguaje. A Shampoo le vendría bien aprender japonés para poder hablar mejor, leer mejor libros de Ranma y entender claro las clases-

Dijo como ayuda a su prometido al ver que él no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, lo cual no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Si jaja buena idea…-

Dijo con pena para luego tomar un libro de literatura avanzada.

-Bueno este es un libro algo complejo… la verdad es que ni yo lo entendí… y me dormí en la mayoría de capítulos que leímos en clase… pero creo que…-

Aquello que decía Ranma era muy penoso, ciertamente él no era brillante para los estudios, mientras tanto la amazona lo miraba con una cara algo incomoda al notar que su prometido no eran tan brillante en los estudios y no era alguien moderado a ello al menos como ella esperaba, cosa que notó Ranma y exhalo frustrado.

-Lo siento Shampoo… la verdad es que te lo quise advertir, yo no soy un buen estudiante mucho menos un buen profesor, creo que quizás mejor deberíamos olvid…-

-¡Espera! Ranma debe tranquilizarse-

Shampoo interrumpió a Ranma antes de que este desertara del plan, cosa que temía la menor como la mayor de las amazonas, quien los espiaba desde la cocina con sigilo.

-Shampoo comprar pequeña guía de consejos para aprender japonés, y decir que mejor método ser hablar con alguien que sepa japonés-

Aquellas palabras daban a Saotome motivo para no darse por vencido, pues si, conversar no presentaría un obstáculo para él. Mientras que Shampoo recordaba algo importante de su libro.

"Consejo número 11 para tu hombre lento en el amor – Si este se muestra inseguro de sus capacidades usa palabras dulces que lo hagan sentir capaz, motivado o bien amado. Los hombres tienen la gran cualidad de sentirse mejor cuando alimentan su ego, pero ten cuidado no exagerar, muchos cumplidos pueden volverse un fastidio"

-Ranma…-

Llamó Shampoo su atención acercando más su asiento al de él pero sin tocarlo para no incomodarlo como indicaba el consejo 5 de su libro mencionado en el capítulo anterior.

-Tu ser capaz de enseñar a Shampoo, Ranma ser muy listo para hallar maneras de lograr todo lo que se proponga, Ranma se lo ha mostrado a todos cuando aprender técnicas nuevas y difíciles de bisabuela ¿no? ¿Acaso Ranma no lograr vencer a sus oponentes? Ranma ser capaz de todo siempre y cuando se lo proponga… Shampoo por eso escoger a Ranma para enseñar-

Dulce y grato consejo del libro… que para sorpresa de los tres, Shampoo, Ranma y Cologne, fue muy efectivo. Ranma se sintió de mayor ánimo para enseñarle a Shampoo dibujando en él una sonrisa, curiosamente ella logró hacerlo sentir valorado y capaz. Shampoo por otra parte lo miraba amablemente con una de esas lindas y sencillas sonrisas mientras que por dentro gritaba de la emoción al ver en la cara de su amado que había funcionado aquel consejo del libro. Y desde la perspectiva de Cologne ahora podía notar que el libro no era del todo basura.

-Yo… no tenía idea de que pensabas eso de mí, gracias Shampoo-

Dijo Ranma con cierta pena. Quizás ella no era tan agobiante como él pensaba.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY RANMA SONREIR A SHAMPOO! QUE SEGUIR LUEGO BESOS?! MATRIMONIOOOO?! GRACIAS AIKOOOOOO GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!"

Pensaba la amazona eufórica por dentro mas reflejaba en su rostro serenidad.

-No ser nada airen-

-Bueno.. ¿Te parece si empezamos con la conversación y si te equivocas con tus oraciones yo te corrijo?-

Propuso ahora Ranma de buen humor, teniendo ideas ahora por su estado de ánimo.

-¡Ser fantástica idea Ranma!-

-JAJAJAJA gracias gracias… Empecemos una charla común… Hola, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome ¿Cuál es el tu nombre Shampoo?-

Aquella última pregunta hizo que de la frente de la amazona resbalara una gran gota de sudor, sin duda se le subieron los aires de grandeza para que omitiera así la lógica y formular mal la pregunta, mas ella solo sonrió algo forzosa, pues incluso ella con su escaso conocimiento del japonés sabía que la pregunta era tan boba como "¿de qué color era la pelota **verde** de José?"

-jaja… Hola, mi nombre ser Sham..-

-No, no se dice así… es… Hola, mi nombre **ES** Shampoo… no **SER** Shampoo-

Así pasaron los minutos hasta llegar a la media hora, en donde formulaban oraciones similares y Ranma iba corrigiendo su forma de hablar.

-Entonces Shampoo no de… es decir… Yo no deber.. no.. Yo no debo… decir mi nombre siempre… sino… yo?-

-Exactamente, bueno, a veces… y otras ni una de las dos-

Explicaba muy mal Saotome, aunque notándose ciertos cambios en le hablar de Shampoo, pues ella se las ingeniaba para entender su idea.

-Cielos… yo debió sonar muy tonta con decir nombre en cada oración-

-Es **debí** … no **debió** … y no creo que alguien pudiera pensar eso Shampoo… aprender un idioma es algo muy complicado… en clases de inglés soy el peor de la clase-

-jaja si… **debí** perdón, aun… yo… no acostumbrarme… Y seguro Ranma y yo compartiremos peor puesto en clases de inglés pronto jajaja-

Reía ligeramente con naturalidad la amazona esta vez, cubriendo su boca pareciéndole cómico el que a ambos se les den tan mal los idiomas ajenos. A lo que Ranma también reaccionaba con una risa por su comentario, mientras que de lejos Cologne notaba como progresaba su bisnieta con su yerno, pues nunca antes los había visto a ambos tener una conversación amena, y esto no era algo que solo ella notaba, Ranma también se dio cuenta, sorprendiéndole un poco que podía compartir un momento así con ella.

-Sabes Shampoo… esta clase no terminó siendo lo que esperaba-

Dijo Ranma mirándola con cierta mirada amable y cómoda para con la presencia de la amazona esa noche, mientras tomaba un pan al vapor de la mesa comiendo augusto.

-¿No? ¿Y que esperaba Ranma?-

-Bueno… no te molestes pero pensé que me acosarías toda la noche e ibas a aprovecharte de este momento con alguna especie de truco mágico o ese tipo de cosas jajaja-

Dijo Ranma a Shampoo sin pensar bien sus palabras pues estas dejaron callada a la amazona por unos instantes, de verdad sonaba como si ella fuera un fastidio para él… o al menos eso llegaba a entender ella… y bueno de cierta forma eso era lo que quería decir con sus palabras, cosa que lastimó a Shampoo un poco, mientras que Cologne se llenó de algo de duda con respecto a lo conversado con Mouse y la respuesta que le daba Saotome a su bisnieta.

-ja… no… Shampoo… digo yo…-

Fue entonces cuando notó que quizás fue algo duro con sus palabras.

-Oh… no quise decir eso… lo siento, quise decir que la estoy pasando bien-

Trató de corregir con una gran sonrisa forzada y de cierta forma logró contentar a la amazona un poco con lo dicho, pero a Cologne no.

-No preocupar, yo… entender, Shampoo ser molesta muchas veces… perdón, **yo** soy molesta muchas veces-

Ella no lo veía así para ser sincera, pero de acuerdo a su libro debía mantener un perfil bajo y no ser muy agresiva con sus emociones ante un chico lento como Ranma. Pero nuevamente a Cologne le molestó aquello ¿Por qué su nieta estaba teniendo esa actitud sumisa? Ella era una amazona, y MIERDA ¿Qué clase de hombre se queja porque una mujer le demuestra tanto su afecto? Es cierto que ella era muy expresiva con ello pero ¿es justo que él la vea como un fastidio? Oh no…. Mouse tenía razón, al menos hasta cierto punto pensaba la mayor. Respiró hondo y se calmó.

Mientras que Ranma al oír aquella respuesta sintió algo de culpa, todo iba tan bien hasta que dijo aquello.

-Shampoo de verdad lo…-

-Esperar… aun yo no termino… Shampoo puede parecer molesta para Ranma, lo sé… pero Ranma debe entender que es porque me gustas… me gustas mucho… Shampoo.. perdón, **yo** solo querer demostrárselo a Ranma y querer abrazar… y salir… y conversar… como ahora y que… yo te quiero Ranma-

No resistió decirlo, y aunque lo hizo de la forma más serena y amable posible, su libro recomendaba que aún no era el momento para aquella charla y ella lo sabía, y sin duda no lo era pues aquella respuesta incomodaba a Saotome.

-Sí, bueno… entiendo lo de gustarte pero… quererme… creo que más bien estas detrás de mí por tus leyes, las de tu aldea… y debes entender que esas reglas ya no tienen sentido en estos tiempos-

Nuevamente dijo Saotome sin pensar bien lo que decía.

-¿Ranma de verdad creer eso…? Entonces ¿Por qué yo no matarte cuando Ranma mentirme con que en verdad ser mujer? (Capítulo 17 del anime - Amo a Ranma y no lo dejaré – minuto 18:56) ¿Por qué no matarte esa vez si en verdad eras mujer?-

Cierto brillo se acumulaba en los ojos de la amazona, mientras Saotome oía atento pensando en sus palabras sin palabra alguna que pueda él responder, pues recordaba bien el momento mencionado por Shampoo, como ella ya lo tenía a su merced para lastimarlo cuando él cayó por consecuencia de una piedra... recordaba muy bien como ella no pudo hacer lo que sus reglas le obligaban a hacer y sus lágrimas resbalaban sin más por sus mejillas seguido de un "No puedo…" pues ya se había enamorado de él.

-Porque te quiero… y yo… no poder matarte-

Afirmó Shampoo colocando sus manos en el pecho de Saotome, rompiendo nuevamente otro de los consejos de su libro, pues ya a ese punto ella no podía contener mucho quien era en verdad y lo que sentía, pues ya eran muchas las emociones que guardaba para sí, la boda de Ranma, el constante rechazo de Ranma, la posibilidad de perderlo, sus esperanzas en el plan el cual peligraba constantemente de echarse a perder… eran muchas emociones acumuladas ya.

-Al principio si… ser reglas y tradición, pero Shampoo de verdad estaba feliz de que esposo sea fuerte, luego su rostro, apuesto… Ranma con los días mostraba ser buen chico y tímido en el amor, rojo por como Shampoo se acercaba a él (capítulo 15 del anime - Aparece la poderosa Shampoo ¡Sálvese quien pueda! - minuto 16:25 ) de verdad Shampoo ilusionarse con Ranma cuando mirarme así, Ranma ser todo lo que quería por esposo, no solo por reglas, por eso Shampoo no matarte entonces… yo… me enamoré-

Ya para entonces Ranma estaba muy nervioso y sobre todo sonrojado. Sí, era una sorpresa para él darse cuenta de lo dicho a detalle por la joven amazona pero no dejaba de sentirse incómodo, pues por culpa o simplemente pena no deseaba verla así. Esos ojos carmesí que llorosos estaban ya para el momento lo miraban llenos de dolor, mismo dolor que vio en Ukyo en la terraza ¿De verdad tanto dolor les causaba él?

-Sha..Shampoo yo… no sé qué decir pero entiende que… nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir así-

Cuando esas palabras salieron de Ranma, sin pensarlas bien por lo nervioso que se encontraba. A su vez este logró calmar un poco a Cologne, al menos no era apropósito su forma de actuar. Por otro lado Shampoo ya se había dado cuenta de lo incomodo que empezaba a sentirse su prometido y que estaba perdiendo el objetivo de su plan, por lo que con algo de pena retiró sus manos del pecho del contrario y secó sus lágrimas usando la manga de su camisa.

-Perdón, eso debió ser otra forma de molestar a Ranma-

-Noo… no eso no es así-

Intentaba levantar el ánimo de la amazona, para luego sobar su propia nuca con cierta pena mirándola a los ojos aun sintiendo algo de culpa por sus palabras anteriores y el efecto que habían tenido estas en ella, por lo que con algo de pena este colocó su mano en el hombro de la amazona mirando a otro lado por misma pena pero esta era a hacer contacto visual con aquellos ojos carmesí de la amazona.

-Yo… lo lamento Shampoo, de verdad lo lamento-

Solo por esta vez hizo uso de aquel valor escaso, que por lo general usaba para Akane, para consolar a la amazona, y con ello me refiero a que puso su mano en su hombro, para él ello era gran consuelo, mas Shampoo al notar sus intenciones se lanzó a su pecho abrazándolo fuerte, cosa que sorprendió y ruborizó a Ranma de sobremanera, y aunque no le correspondió dicho abrazo no se negó a dejarse abrazar, dando leves palmaditas en la espalda de la contraria mientras ella se desahogaba. ¿Cómo podía evitar el que ella lo abrace esta vez? Su pecho estaba lleno de culpa.

La miraba esconder su rostro en el pecho de él con pena, curioso por aquel extraño momento que compartían que nunca esperó que sea posible, tan cerca de él… alguien que él consideraba fuerte… ahora su cuerpo se sentía tan frágil contra el suyo, tan vulnerable… y al tenerla tan cerca este pudo sentir su calidez, su afecto, su aroma… un dulce y muy tenue aroma.

Desde otra perspectiva Cologne quedó sorprendida, ahora si las palabras de Mouse perdían sentido en su cabeza, entendiendo que simplemente Ranma era un idiota en el amor, pero no un mal sujeto.

-Ya… sentirme mejor. Gracias Ranma.-

Dijo Shampoo soltándolo a Ranma retirando sus lágrimas de sus parpados para luego respirar hondo.

-¿Se..segura? Si quieres podemos dejar la clase para mañana-

-No… yo ya estar bien Ranma de verdad-

-Bueno… que bien… sigamos entonces-

De verdad él no deseaba continuar luego de verla así, su culpa ya no era mucha pero si lo suficiente para sentirse incómodo. Así continuaron con las clases por una media hora usando nuevamente oraciones que Ranma podía corregir, aunque esta vez con algo de pena al mirarla a los ojos pues aún se sentía incómodo por lo sucedido.

-Estar muy feliz de verte-

-No… es **estoy** muy feliz de verte-

-Ah, sí cierto. Estoy muy feliz de verte Ranma-

Corrigió con una sonrisa la amazona lo cual provocaba cierto rubor en él, ahora no por incomodidad sino por notar como ella intentaba constantemente hacerle entender que "no se preocupe, que todo estaba bien ahora" de forma discreta, y eso era algo amable de su parte, algo lindo… como la sonrisa que le dedicaba acompañados por esos bellos ojos carmesí. No es que se estuviese enamorando de ella, pero sin duda la amazona era bonita a sus ojos, y esta no era la primera vez que lo notaba, pues ya antes lo había reconocido cuando estaba a solas en el techo del dojo Tendo. (Capítulo 15 del anime - Aparece la poderosa Shampoo ¡Sálvese quien pueda! - minuto 17:24) Por otro lado Shampoo se puso feliz por ese rubor y aquella mirada que le dedicaba, claro que no lo hizo notar, pero de verdad estaba muy feliz por ello pues desde hace mucho y eran muy pocas las veces que él la miraba así… como alguien bonita a sus ojos como para sonrojarse.

-Ah…. Mucho mejor Shampoo… creo que es suficiente por hoy-

-Sí, entonces… ¿yo esperaré por… ti… mañana?-

Trataba de hablar bien la amazona para mostrarle que las enseñanzas del trenzado daban frutos, a lo que Ranma sonrió ya un poco más cómodo al notar su esfuerzo.

-Sí, aquí estaré a la misma hora-

-Qué bueno, Yo preparar comida especial para… ti… mañana-

Dijo con gran entusiasmo a lo que Ranma sonreía aún más cómodo al ver que la amazona estaba de muy buen ánimo ahora y además por la comida eso era algo innegable, pero algo nuevo aprendió él de ella en ese momento, que ella no era alguien que se dejaba consumir por el dolor. Si, ella hace poco lloró en su pecho por dolor, es cierto, pero él de cierta forma descifró que era un dolor guardado y acumulado hasta entonces.

-Jaja gracias Shampoo-

-Ranma…-

-¿Si Shampoo?-

-Yo… disfru…té pasar este tiempo contigo… y… estar aprendiendo, perdón si yo… incomodar… muchas cosas guardadas en mi mente y… corazón-

Explicó Shampoo tan bien como le era posible con un cierto temor a que él se arrepienta de darle clases por lo sucedido, a lo que Saotome respondió.

-No, está bien descuida… yo entiendo y te pido perdón si te hice sentir mal…-

Shampoo solo sonrió muy contenta colocando una mano en su pecho. Eso fue perfecto…. Aquellas palabras… fueron perfectas para ella, como las deseaba.

-Bien… ya es hora de ir a casa-

Dijo el trenzado levantándose de su asiento estirándose por la hora que pasó sentado para luego guardar sus cosas y ser acompañado por la amazona hasta la salida, acción que aprovechó la mayor de las amazonas para salir con sigilo de la cocina a su cuarto, con una ya más tranquila idea de su yerno.

Mientras se despedían la amazona deseaba correr a sus brazos y besarlo tantas veces como quisiera por aquella emotiva noche, Ranma era un desastre como docente y seguramente a ella le tocaría estudiar sola la lengua japonesa en su tiempo libre entre lunes y viernes, pero aquella noche… si, aquella noche no fue perfecta pero se sintió más cerca de él y su corazón ahora estaba menos pesado al liberar todo su dolor en el pecho de su amado, y eso era algo que deseaba tanto. Por lo que solo se despidió con aquella dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba mientras lo veía alejarse, sembrando esperanza en su corazón, sabiendo que todo lo que hacía un día valdría la pena.

Al ya marcharse Ranma, Shampoo entraba a casa con total felicidad en su corazón soltando un leve grito de felicidad cerrando fuerte los ojos para luego irse a su cuarto con gran felicidad a contarle todo a su abuela, quien la esperaba en la cama en pijama.

-Por lo visto vienes a traerme buenas noticias-

-¡Las mejores bisabuela!-

Dijo lanzándose a la cama abrazando fuerte una almohada riendo de felicidad como una niña de 12 años que recién había descubierto el amor.

-Calma calma, vas a dañar la cama si te lanzas así-

-Perdón bisabuela pero me siento tan feliz, Ranma no portarse distante esta vez… miraba a Shampoo… no, corrijo.. ¡Me miraba con esos ojos azules y mejillas rojas!-

Soltó un fuerte grito ahogado contra la almohada, mientras Cologne solo escuchaba con una ligera expresión de felicidad en su rostro pues ella sabía a lo que se refería su bisnieta.

-Al principio Ranma parecer algo desanimado, y luego Shampoo creer arruinarlo cuando expresó sentimientos… ¡Pero no bisabuelaa! Ranma ponerse comprensivo, consolarme… y ponerse rojo de pena, ojalá lo hubieses visto, Ranma verse tan guapo cuando estar así-

Contaba muy eufórica la amazona a su bisabuela y así continuó hablando de gran humor.

Mientras tanto en la casa Tendo, Ranma llegaba a escondidas entrando como ladrón al patio saltando el muro de la casa, pero para su mala suerte Akane lo estaba esperando en el balcón de su cuarto, viendo como este entraba a escondidas.

-Supuse que no entrarías por la puerta-

Ranma quedó petrificado al ver que ella estaba ahí esperándolo, mas ella no estaba tan molesta, al menos no de forma explosiva como acostumbraba, solo con sus cejas fruncidas y sus brazos cruzados, pero su voz parecía comprensiva, un poco al menos.

-No quiero que peleemos como ayer… quiero hablar Ranma y entender porque saliste de casa a escondidas, todos nos preocupamos por ti, tuve que mentir para que tu madre se calmara, la pobre estaba muy asustada. No deberías hacerle algo así a alguien que te ama tanto ¿dónde estuviste y qué hacías?-

Ahora estaba sorprendido, Akane de verdad quería hacer bien las cosas esta vez, con un regaño de entrada pero estaba tomando las cosas con calma, por lo que Ranma sin demora subió de un solo salto hasta su balcón apenado, notando Akane que llevaba su maleta de estudios en los hombros.

-Akane... verás yo… estaba….. ¡Entrenando!-

-¿Entrenando con tu maleta, libros y cuadernos?-

-¿Ah..? ahhhh siii… bueno es que se trata de una nueva técnica y…. quería tomar notas de ello, los libros no los quité porque sinceramente me daba flojera jajajaja-

-Oh… ahora entiendo, estas inventando una nueva técnica… jaja que bobo… nos diste un susto, pudiste al menos decírmelo, me hubiera gustado acompañarte-

Dijo Akane con una sonrisa aliviadora sin dudar de su novio ahora, pero Ranma se sentía culpable por mentirle, de verdad estaba siendo comprensiva ante sus bobas excusas.

-No…. Es que…. Quiero que sea una sorpresa, ya sabes me gustaría que seas la primera en verla cuando esté terminada-

Dijo sonriendo forzosamente mientras acariciaba su nuca el menor de los Saotome, lo cual provocó que ella se sonroje un poco, pareciéndole un lindo gesto lo que proponía.

-Entiendo, eso sería lindo de tu parte…-

Salvado por poco.

-Oye Ranma… sabes, ahora que estas algo lindo conmigo…-

-¿Lindo?-

-Sí, bueno… por querer que sea yo la primera en ver tu técnica-

-Ah… si…-

-Me hizo recordar que… esta mañana cuando nos reconciliamos…. Tu… bueno ¿Me ibas a besar?-

Aquella pregunta lo hizo sonrojar como nunca, todo su rostro estaba rojo, y evitando la mirada respondió

-Tal vez… bueno, eres mi novia ¿no? ¿Los novios no hacen eso?-

Akane solo pudo sonreír contenta ante lo respondido por Ranma deseando que aquel beso llegase a culminarse, y esta vez ella sería quien tome fuerzas para decirle...

-A..ahora estamos solos… nadie interrumpirá esta vez Ranma…-

Quizás él era lento en el amor pero no alguien tan tonto como para no notar lo que ella estaba diciendo, por lo tanto este no dejó de estar rojo sintiendo cierta presión, mas poco a poco iba cediendo al ver que su novia cerraba los ojos y poco a poco juntaba los labios acercándose a él, cosa que él correspondió llegando por fin a besarla. Fue un beso algo inexperto, pero importante por cómo estos se veían a los ojos una vez concluyó. No dijeron nada por unos instantes hasta que Akane rodeó la cintura de Ranma abrazándolo sonrojada apegando su cabeza al pecho de su novio, abrazo que Ranma correspondió con gusto.

-Ya se habían tardado ¿no les parece?-

Preguntó Nabiki desde su ventana, quien había visto toda la escena al estar su habitación al lado de la de Akane.

La pareja de inmediato se separó por la vergüenza ¿por qué siempre tenía alguien que aparecer en un momento tan íntimo como ese?

-¡Nabiki! ¡¿Qué haces espiándonos?!-

-¿Espiándolos? No te equivoques, solo abrí la ventana para que entre un poco de aire y los vi besándose, no tienes que apenarte por eso hermanita-

Ranma solo se limitaba a colocar una mano contra su cara, fastidiado con la hermana de su novia

-Por lo menos debiste fingir que no viste nada e irte a dormir sin decir nada-

Seguía reclamando Akane a regañadientes.

-Akane, olvídalo lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir-

Intervino por fin Saotome colocando sus manos en los hombros de Akane.

-si… Ranma de verdad lamento lo de Nabiki-

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que existan personas entrometidas..-

Esto último lo dijo con un tono sarcástico al ver que Nabiki seguía ahí observándolos. Ciertamente ni uno de los dos deseaba que aquel momento terminara, pero ya que Nabiki estaba de fisgona no les quedó de otra que irse cada quien a su habitación.

Con cuidado de no levantar a sus padres, Ranma entró a la habitación que compartía con los mismos, cambiándose de ropa y acostándose finalmente, pensando en lo bien que estuvo su día, llenando su mente con pensamientos positivos, recordando desde la mañana cuando su novia lo buscó para arreglar las cosas y ser gentil con él, aquel beso natural que pudieron haber tenido de no ser por la curiosidad de su familia, hasta culminar con el beso que sí se dio aunque al principio algo forzoso terminó bien, sonriendo con cierto rubor al recordarlo mirando el techo con sus manos en su nuca.

-Si… hoy fue un gran día-

Y entre recuerdos la amazona de nombre Shampoo se apareció… su amabilidad… sus lágrimas en su pecho, su sinceridad en el momento, su sonrisa y aquellos preciosos ojos carmesí, los cuales sorpresivamente, también le robaban un rubor. Pero mas que ninguna otra cosa recordaba el recuerdo de cuando ella se fue en contra de sus reglas por él, "No puedo…" sus palabras al marcharse llorando (Capítulo 17 del anime - Amo a Ranma y no lo dejaré – minuto 20:32)

"Shampoo…"

Pensó al recordar aquella noche en que la amazona se fue llorando a China, más de inmediato agitó su cabeza sintiendo escalofríos.

"¿PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDOOO? ¡Se trata de Shampoo, la misma que me arrolla con su bicicleta cada vez que puede! La misma que me ha metido en tantos problemas y engañoooos, ella es sin duda un dolor de…"

Pese a que pensó todo ello, después de aquella noche con ella, no podía calificarla como un "dolor de cabeza" al menos no por hoy, pues había conocido a una Shampoo más frágil… más humana… más amable y delicada. ¿Cómo terminar la frase en su mente si sentía algo de culpa por sus lágrimas? Sus lágrimas… ello lo llevó a recordar las lágrimas de Ukyo en la terraza, para luego exhalar largo con un peso en su pecho.

"Cómo es que me meto en tantos problemas… no es mi culpa… yo no hice nada para que estén enamoradas de mi… yo no… hice nada"

Culpabilidad era lo que sentía, pese a que era cierto… él no había hecho nada para buscarse ello, con la excepción de haberse comido el premio de Shampoo cuando la conoció (capítulo 15 del anime - Aparece la poderosa Shampoo ¡Sálvese quien pueda! - minuto 05:35) fue ello lo que permitió que Shampoo participara en su vida desde entonces en adelante. Es cierto… fue esa la razón por la que Shampoo empezó a seguirlo… se puede decir entonces que sí, era su culpa a diferencia de con Akane y Ukyo, que fueron destinos unidos por las promesas irresponsables de su padre.

"Rayos es cierto… ella no estaría aquí de no ser por eso… Ahhhhhh ¡cómo me gustaría cambiarlo todooo!"

Rascaba su cabeza con ambas manos por la desesperante culpa creciente. Sí que fue su culpa que Shampoo estuviese detrás de él, bueno, en parte la de su padre también.

La noche pasó y a la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos con un Saotome profundamente dormido, las horas pasaban y el seguía dormida hasta que el reloj marcaba las 12:00 PM y su padre forzoso lo había levantado con una cubeta de agua fría.

-¡QUE DEMONIOOOOS! ¡¿Qué crees que haces papá?!-

Dijo la pelirroja sujetando a su padre del kimono muy molesta. A lo que su padre reaccionó acomodando sus lentes mostrando serenidad, para luego golpear a su hijo/hija a la cara con un puño cayendo este al suelo molesto.

-¡RANMAAA! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es holgazán?-

-¿Ah..?-

De inmediato vio el reloj en la pared con cierto asombro al darse cuenta de que ya era de tarde.

-Ya veo… no pude dormir bien anoche… tenía mucho que pensar-

-Es por el beso que le diste a Akane en la noche cuando llegabas de un entrenamiento para perfeccionar una técnica que estas creando-

-Sí, bueno… en parte…. Espera… ¡¿Cómo rayos te enteraste de todo eso?!-

Dijo levantándose del suelo de golpe haciéndole frente a su padre con la cara roja al darse cuenta de que su padre sabía lo ocurrido anoche.

-Nabiki nos contó-

-Debí suponerlo…-

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Ranma, no solo por empezar a crear tus propias técnicas de combate, sino porque al fin noto que estas tomando en serio tu compromiso con Akane, eres el futuro del dojo Tendo y la secta Saotome no lo olvides-

Decía Genma colocando sus manos sobre los hombros, ahora femeninos, de su hijo. Ranma no dijo nada solo exhalaba con pesadez por lo soplona que era Nabiki, seguro que cobró por contar tal cosa. La hora pasó y el almuerzo estaba listo cuando todos se reunieron a comer, y como era costumbre hablaron del beso de la pareja mientras ellos comían, solo cerraban los ojos fastidiados terminando su alimento tan rápido como les era posible, incluso se llegó a hablar de una boda, como si esa fuera su decisión.

Mientras tanto en el Nekohanten, los domingos no se trabajaban por lo que Shampoo se encontraba en una de las mesas tratando de aprender junto a su bisabuela quien le enseñaba tanto como podía.

-Quizás debimos buscar otro modo de acercarnos al yerno Shampoo… Por lo que me cuentas Ranma es un pésimo maestro y apuesto que un pésimo estudiante también-

-Eso no **importar**..-

- **Importa** … revisa los ejemplos que practicamos-

-Importa… cierto. Bisabuela de..bes… entender que Sham… digo yo… debo pasar con Ran… con él… tantas horas como pueda; y de lunes a viernes… él… pasa más del medio día **en instituto Furinkan** -

- **En** **el** **instituto Furinkan**... Lo sé, solo me es un poco molesto tener que hacer el trabajo de otros-

-En **el** instituto… ¡Tā mā de!-

Soltó un insulto en chino la amazona, que es similar a decir "carajo o mierda", al frustrarse por no hablar bien el idioma Japonés luego de casi dos años viviendo en Japón, recargando su frente contra un cuaderno en la mesa.

-Tranquila… no hay necesidad de ese vocabulario-

-Perdón… pero ser… ¡es! mucho lo mal que habla sh… hablo mal-

- **No domino el japonés** querrás decir-

Al oír la respuesta de su bisabuela no puedo evitar soltar un quejido ahogado al estar su boca contra el cuaderno.

-Calma… calma… estas avanzando, pronto dominarás el idioma, pero trata de aprovechar esta debilidad-

-¿A qué… se refiere mi… bisabuela?-

-Que tu falta de dominio de la lengua japonesa sea excusa para poder hablar más con el yerno de cosas más íntimas como tema de conversación, ya sabes para practicar-

Guiñó su ojo la mayor dándole a entender que lo óptimo para que ella aprenda es que entable conversaciones que los acerquen más con la excusa de querer aprender, a lo que la joven amazona sonríe levemente.

-Mi bisabuela tiene razón-

-Con el "tiene razón" basta Shampoo-

Shampoo rio contenta esta vez, pues era grato que alguien te ayude con tus problemas y te enseñe a usarlos como beneficio.

-Bisabuela-

-¿Si?-

-Gǎnxiè nín de bāngzhù. Méiyǒu nǐ, wǒ yǒngyuǎn wúfǎ qǔdé rènhé chéngjiù-

Dijo Shampoo en chino, lo que traducido es: Gracias por tu ayuda. Yo nunca lograría nada sin ti.

-Wǒmen shì jiārén, nǐ shì wǒ de jiārén, nǐ shì wǒ de zēngsūn nǚ, shì wǒ xiěyè zhōng de xuè. Dāng wǒ bǎ nǐ bào zài huái lǐ de shíhòu, wǒ dì yī cì jiàn dào nǐ dì nà yīkè, wǒ jiù ài shàngle nǐ. Nǐ ràng wǒ xiǎngqǐ nǐ de mǔqīn.-

Lo que significa: Somos familia, tú eres mi familia, tú eres mí bisnieta sangre de mi sangre. Te amé desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez cuando te sostuve en mis brazos. Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre.

Aquello ultimo dicho por la mayor lo dijo con cierta serenidad mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la menor, recordando cuando Shampoo era solo una bebe en sus brazos, y lo mucho que se parece ahora a su madre.

-Bisabuela…-

Esas palabras bastaron para conmocionarla y dejar caer algunas lágrimas de felicidad para luego abrazar a su bisabuela con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el torso de la misma mientras ella se sostenía de su bastón correspondiendo al abrazo al poco tiempo. (No les voy a mentir, el chino lo saqué de google traductor pero admitan que fue lindo).

Las horas pasaban y la noche caía cuando Saotome estaba por salir de la casa de los Tendo, ya no escondiéndose saliendo por la ventana, ahora salía por la entrada principal con todos dándole ánimos.

-Tómalo con calma… no me gustaría que te lastimes Ranma-

Decía Nodoka a su hijo acariciando su mejilla mirándola con una sonrisa y ojos preocupados.

-No te preocupes mamá seré cuidadoso-

-¡JAJAJA nuestro hijo se ha vuelto todo un hombre Nodoka!-

-Ranma…-

Detuvo Akane antes de irse con cierto rubor en el rostro.

-¿Que sucede Akane?-

-Suerte-

Ranma sonrió asentando su cabeza sintiéndose contento con la nueva Akane, quizás no era siempre amable pero al menos lo intentaba ahora.

-¿No sería mejor que te despidas de tu novia con un beso Ranma?-

Comentó Soun antes de que su yerno se marchase a lo que este simplemente lo ignora con pesadez saliendo de casa a lo poco. Se sentía algo culpable por mentirles así, pero era por un bien mayor, su eterna masculinidad, al menos él lo veía así.

Llegando al Nekohanten, Ranma es recibido por Shampoo con una gran sonrisa, la cual sustituían las ganas que tenía ella de abrazar a su prometido, mientras Ranma aun guardaba algo de pena por lo sucedido ayer y los pensamientos que tuvo en la noche.

-¿Qué tal… tu día?-

Preguntó casi fluido la amazona cosa que notó Ranma sonriendo levemente al darse cuenta de que se estaba esforzando.

-Veo que has estado practicando, has mejorado. Estoy muy bien Shampoo… ¿Y tu?

Con una gran sonrisa por la aceptación de quien amaba ella respondió.

-Bien, me siento… muy bien-

Para no mentir, ella tenía ensayado ese saludo por lo que aún no sabía hablar del todo bien.

-Sabes.. yo…. Tengo un plan, ayer yo Shampoo aprendí mucho… hablando con Ranma… ¿Decirlo bien?-

-jaja… más o menos. Háblame más de ese plan-

Por alguna razón Ranma ya se sentía más cómodo hablando con ella, y eso era gracias al libro que compró Shampoo, claro él no lo sabía, simplemente se sentía cómodo, mientras la amazona le respondía sonriente.

-Sí, bueno yo creer que hablando yo y Ranma… aprendo… mejor?-

- **Ranma y yo** , ese es el orden correcto, primero la o las personas a las que te quieras referir y por ultimo tú, siempre en ese orden Shampoo. Créeme se de lo que hablo-

Por primera vez le enseñó bien algo, lo cual sorprendió y admiró la amazona; pero lo dijo no porque este puso interés en lo dicho en clases, sino por una mala experiencia con su maestra Hinako que hace mucho que tuvo por el mismo caso del orden de la oración anterior. Al mismo tiempo que conversaban, tomaban asiento en su mesa de estudio.

-Y creo que es una buena idea. ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?-

-Puede ser muchas cosas… A Ranma le gustan las artes marciales ¿verdad? Shampoo… perdón, Yo quisiera hablar de eso, porque a mí… también. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer sobre… eso y… relacionadas con Ranma-

"Consejo número 7 para tu hombre lento en el amor – Todo hombre desea y disfruta hablar de sí mismo. En cierto aspecto no es malo, pues eso muestra que es alguien seguro pese a su lentitud en el amor.

Trata de buscar temas que posean en común y sean de su total gusto, así el sentirá que tiene a alguien con quien hablar y disfrutar de lo mismo. Pero ten cuidado, que la conversación no se vuelva una alabanza a él, no lo malacostumbres a ello pues va a terminar viéndote como una amiga, alguien superior a ti. Imponte de vez en cuando, explícale que a ti también te interesa de lo que hablan y no temas a ser tú de vez en cuando el centro de la conversación a su debido tiempo, claro, sin excederte."

Ella había estudiado sí, pero no dejó de leer su libro, pues era su mayor arma en esta guerra de amor.

-No es necesario que digas siempre mi nombre para referirte a mi… solo basta con un tu o de ti o contigo-

Aclaró Saotome antes de responderle.

-Y eso suena interesante. Adelante pregúntame primero, luego yo te haré una pregunta, así será más justo-

-Parecerme bien… emmm veamos, una de las dudas que yo siempre tenido es ¿Por qué Ranma no intenta curarse de su…. Ah, lo siento, deja repito pregunta. ¿Por qué tu no intentas… curar fobia de gatos?-

-Es una pregunta interesante… y aun te falta corregir algunas palabras en tu pregunta… debes decir ¿Por qué no intentas curar tu fobia a los gatos? Y la respuesta es tal vez porque nunca lo he intentado… Ya sabes, solo basta un gato para que salga corriendo sin más ¿cómo se supone que la cure?-

-Yo… puedo ayudar-

-¿Si…? ¿Cómo?-

Preguntó curioso Saotome mirando a la amazona a los ojos.

-Toda fobia originarse de un trauma… solo hay que hallar manera de recrear momento de trauma a menor escala hasta acostumbrarse a gatos-

-Vaya suena simple… ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?-

Aquello último dicho por la amazona le era, de cierta forma, admirable pues daba la impresión de que la amazona era alguien muy lista pese a su escaso dominio de la lengua japonesa, al menos así era en el pensamiento de Ranma.

-Yo tenía… fobia a ranas. ¿Tu recuer..das el mago de las ranas que raptó a mi?- (capítulo 100 del anime - La venganza de la rana – minuto 4:51)

-Fobia a **las** ranas… que **me** raptó. Y sí, lo recuerdo-

Respondió Saotome pareciéndole curiosa su fobia a las ranas pues ella parecía una guerrera sin debilidades de ese tipo.

-Desde entonces yo y bisa… perdón, mi bisabuela y yo entrenamos con tratamiento para fobia… en un mes Sham… yo… ya me había curado-

-Eso estuvo mucho mejor Shampoo… y si te funcionó puede que a mí también-

Dijo contento Saotome teniendo esperanzas en ya no temerles más a los gatos. A lo que Shampoo reacciona con una sonrisa, el libro sí que se había vuelto en su mayor aliado y arma, pues ya podía sentir que su amado confiaba más en ella y ello la ponía muy feliz.

-Entonces Shamp… yo te ayudar con eso-

- **Ayudaré** … pero ¿Qué hay de los estudios? Pensé que eran importantes para ti-

-Lo son… pero tú se….rás mi esposo, y como esposa debo velar por ti, ayudarte…-

Aquello último había puesto un poco rojo a Saotome, llevando a alejar su cabeza un poco de la de ella al notar como esos ojos carmesí lo miraban, pues él no aceptaba aun convertirse en su esposo ni que ella lo considere siquiera.

-Pero no ser… no es necesario cancelar estudios, podemos hacerlo durante el día, durante la tarde o mañana-

-No… es muy arriesgado, Akane sospecharía de mí-

Akane…. Ahhhh Akaneeee ¿Cómo puede ser tan molesta? O más bien ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar en ella? Y justo ahora cuando están juntos. Era lo que pensaba la amazona con ciertos celos frunciendo un poco las cejas mirando hacia otro lado, lo cual Saotome notó.

-Entiendo-

-Pero… las clases terminarán en un mes, quizás en vacaciones ella entienda que de lunes a viernes los dedique a mi técnica-

-¿Técnica?-

-Es la excusa que le di para que no sospeche de mis salidas en la noche-

-Comprendo, entonces tú… y yo… ¿pasaremos juntos los lunes y viernes por el día?-

Ahora los ojos de la amazona estaban clavados en los de su amado llenos de ilusión, acercándose mucho a él casi por impulso.

-P..pero para curar mi fobia Shampoo no pienses nada raro-

Dijo Saotome algo tímido e incomodo por tenerla tan cerca y notar su emoción beneficiosa al pasar ese tiempo juntos.

-Sí, lo prometo-

Dijo con una gran sonrisa juntando sus manos separándose un poco de él para no incomodarlo más, mientras Ranma miraba hacia otro lado apenado.

Y así continuaron con la clase conversando de estilos de peleas, armas, técnicas, entre otros temes relacionados al combate y las artes marciales. Luego comieron aquella comida que Shampoo le había prometido y mientras comían también conversaban con mayor confianza. Las conversaciones se volvieron la actividad principal de los estudios al pasar los días, y por consecuencia poco a poco aquellos jóvenes se hacían más cercanos, y claro, Shampoo iba dominando la lengua japonesa, claro que también con la ayuda extra de su bisabuela, más también era cierto que ciertas dudas empezaban a nacer en casa de los Tendo referente al "entrenamiento de Ranma."

 **Continuará….**

Saludos a:

 **Dr. Pepper 1-2:** Saludos mi amigo, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo el saber que te gustó este capítulo, me animó mucho a seguir escribiendo, y bien es cierto que me he tardado, pero como habrás leído en la nota inicial mi cumpleaños fue el 6 de abril, por lo que estuve muy ocupado ese día y días posteriores.

Aprecio mucho el que te hayas dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles que le puse al capítulo anterior para que tenga algo de la esencia del anime como sacar objetos de la nada. Y aunque en mi opinión no fue un capitulo muy extenso, espero este lo compense pues, como notarás, este es mucho más largo.

Sé que me pediste romance para este capítulo y eso hice, aunque siento que para tu disgusto el romance fue más para Akane que para Shampoo jajaja lo siento pero te prometo que poco a poco habrán cambios.

Saludos mi querido amigo, espero saber de ti pronto y no dudes en darme una crítica referente a mis errores, pues lo apreciaría mucho para poder mejorar con el tiempo.

 **Luna02:** Saludos lector/a, es para mí un verdadero gusto el que alguien más se sume a leer mi fanfic, aprecio mucho tu apoyo y tu observación para con la misma, veo que has notado y disfrutado de que lleve las cosas con calma, espero no defraudarte con este capítulo ni en capítulos siguientes, y sobre todo espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Siempre es bueno para todo escritor que se sumen más lectores a su historia, de verdad aprecio mucho que tus comentarios sean todos positivos a la historia. Imagina lo feliz que debe estar Aiko porque Shampoo adore su libro jajajajajaja.

Te agradezco de todo corazón y espero saber de ti pronto.

 **Luis:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y crítica constructiva, de verdad lo aprecio. Sí, es cierto que Ranma tiene esa actitud nerviosa al estar con una chica que le gusta, pero no es siempre, solo cuando la amazona se acerca a él de forma coqueta o para besarlo… cosa que ella, como notarás, está tratando de controlar para que Ranma no se sienta tan incómodo y se acerque más a ella. Fuera de esos momentos Ranma, tanto en el manga como en el anime, es un cabeza dura, gruñón y despreocupado… es por eso que no le he dado la oportunidad de ser más dócil, hasta ahora… espero no me mates por la escena romántica que tuvo con Akane jajajajaja y disfrutes de los breves momento que tuvo con Shampoo y entiendas que aprecio mucho tu apoyo mi lector, es para mí un gusto que me expresen lo que les gustaría. Ahora si quiero ser fiel a las personalidades originales… no puedo hacer que Ranma se enamore de Shampoo en un par de episodios, te prometo que llegarán momentos en los que se dará más romance a la pareja que apoyamos, pero se paciente mi lector.

Y si… recuerdo muy bien la historia de RanmadeChina… un genio sin duda, yo nunca esperaría el poder superarlo o igualarlo al menos, creo que cada quien tiene su manera de escribir, y la de él era fascinante, no por nada, en mi opinión, él es el mejor de los escritores de la pareja. Sé que mi fanfic no está a su nivel, pero espero de verdad poder entretenerlos a todos dando lo máximo de mí.

Saldos, espero saber de ti pronto y que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.


End file.
